Hazuki in Wonderland
by Detective88
Summary: A girl follows a rabbit down a rabbit hole and enters into the topsy-turvy world of Wonderland. Will she return home or will she face Queen Endive's wrath?
1. The Cast

Hi, everyone. I'm back! I'm sorry I was gone for so long. Anyways, I decided to make it up for good by updating 7 stories by this weekend and finish them or whenever. I have another idea that I had for a while. It is a parody of my favorite Disney movie, "Alice in Wonderland(1951)" with my favorite one of the witches from "Omajami Doremi." I don't own Omajari Doremi, Beetlejuice(cartoon), Chowder, etc.

Summary: A girl follows a rabbit down a rabbit hole and enters into the topsy-turvy world of Wonderland. Will she return home or will she face Queen Endive's wrath?

* * *

**Hazuki in Wonderland**

**The Cast**

Alice...Hazuki(Omajari Doremi)

White Rabbit...need help

Dinah...Robespeirre(*Happy* Purr-ee)

Doorknob...need help

Queen of Hearts...Endive(Chowder)

King of Hearts...Reuben(Chowder)

Dodo...Flip(Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland)

Cheshire Cat...Beetlejuice(Beetlejuice)(cartoon version)(as a cat)

Mad Hatter...need help

March Hare...need help

Dormouse...Jerry(Tom and Jerry)

Caterpillar...need help

Tweedledee and Tweedledum...Jimmy Two Shoes and Beezy (Jimmy Two Shoes)

Cards...various villains

Rose-Painting Cards...need help

Bill...T.W. Turtle(Cats Don't Dance)

Walrus...need help

Carpenter...need help

Oysters...need help

Alice's Sister...need help

Flowers...need help

* * *

There's the cast. Keep your eyes peeled for updates on this and my other stories. Anyways, read and Review. No flames.


	2. Chapter 1: Down the Rabbit Hole

Here is the first chapter to this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Down the Rabbit Hole**

**Detective88 Stories Presents**

"**Hazuki in Wonderland"**

**Starring**

**Rebecca Soler as Hazuki Fujiwara**

**Jeff Bennett as Keswick and Azmuth**

**Mindy Sterling as Endive**

**Paul Reubens as Reuben**

**Mickey Rooney as Flip**

**Stephen Ouimette as Beetlejuice**

**Danny Devito as the Lorax**

**Tony Alamseo as Donald Duck**

**Bill Farmer as Goofy**

**Dana Carrey as Jerry**

**Cory Doran as Jimmy Two-Shoes**

**Brian Froud as Beezy **

**John Hurt as Mr. Mole**

**Ed Helms as The Once-ler**

**Don Knotts(May he rest in peace) as T.W**

**Tony Sampson as Eddy**

**Matt Hill as Ed**

**Richard Steven Horvitz as Billy**

**and **

**Emily Watson as Victoria Everglot**

Chorus: _**Hazuki in Wonderland**_

_**How do you get to Wonderland?**_

_**Over the hill or underland**_

_**Or just behind a tree**_

_**When clouds go rolling by**_

_**They roll away and leave the sky**_

_**Where is the land beyond the eye**_

_**That people cannot see?**_

_**Where can it be?**_

_**Where do stars go?**_

_**Where is the crescent moon?**_

_**They must be somewhere in the sunny afternoon**_

_**Hazuki in Wonderland**_

_**Where is the path to Wonderland**_

_**Over the hill or here or there**_

_**I wonder where**_

* * *

It was a sunny summer day in Cartoon Town. Butterflies flew through the meadow in the park and a pair of swans are swimming on the lake. A 19 year old woman with brown hair in a bun and a red Victorian dress was sitting by a tree. Her name was Victoria Everglot and right now, she was reading a book out loud.

"...leaders, and had been of late, much accustomed to usurpation and conquest. Sora and Edward Elric, the earls of Tooncia and Toonbria, declared for him and even Benson..." she was reading when a leg suddenly dangled in front of her face and she pushed it away in annoyance. "Hazuki!" Victoria said sternly.

A girl was sitting on a branch above Victoria. She was 12 years old with dirty blonde hair with a tiny ponytail, glasses, auburn eyes, a white shirt, an orange plaid skirt and black shoes; she's Hazuki and right now, she was making a daisy chain.

"Hmm...?" Hazuki said, raising her head. She sighed, looking bored. "Oh, I'm listening.

With her is a blue kitten with a white muzzle, tummy and paws; he's Robespeirre.

Victoria continued reading, "And even Benson, the archbishop of Cartoonbury to meet with Ted Wiggins-Van Helsing and offer him the crown."

Hazuki finished the crown and put it on Robespeirre's head. Robespeeire shook the daisy crown off his head and it landed on Victoria's head, annoying her. Hazuki gigled and Victoria said, "Hazuki! Will you kindly pay attention to your history lesson? I know I'm caring, but this is serious business right now."

"I'm sorry, Victoria, but how can one possibly pay attention to a good book with no pictures in it?" Hazuki asked.

"My dear sister, there are many good books in this world without pictures." Victoria explained.

"In your world perhaps, but in my world, the books would be nothing but pictures." Hazuki said adding the last part with a dreamy voice.

This Victoria laugh a little.

"Your world? What Nonsense." Victoria said, before she started to read the book again.

"Nonsense?" said Hazuki. She had an idea which made her smile. Victoria was too busy reading to hear Hazuki. Hazuki picked up Robespeirre and said, "That's it, Robespierre! If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense." Robespeirre nodded in agreement. "Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't." Hazuki continued. This perplexed Robespeirre who shook his head in confusion, "And in the opposite way, what it is, it wouldn't be, and what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?" she put Robespeirre down.

"Meow." Robespeirre said as if he said, "I don't get it."

"In my world, you wouldn't say "Meow."" Hazuki said as she got down from the tree, not being noticed by Victoria. "Instead, you would say "Yes, Miss Hazuki.""

"Meow." Robespeirre said.

"Oh but you would." said Hazuki as she took Robespierre down. "You'd be just like people, Robespeirre, and all the other animals too." she put Robespeirre down in a flower bed as she said. "Why in my world..."

Hazuki:_** Cats, dogs and rabbits **_

_**Would reside in fancy little houses**_

_**And be dressed in shoes and hats and trousers**_

Hazuki drops a flower on Robespeirre and he bats it away. Hazuki lied down in the daisy field.

_**In a world of my own**_

_**All the flowers**_

_**Would have very extra special powers**_

_**They would sit and talk to me for hours**_

_**When I'm lonely in a world of my own**_

A bluebird lands in a tree and begins to chirp.

_**There'd be new birds**_

_**Lots of nice and friendly howdy-do birds**_

_**Everyone would have a dozen bluebirds**_

The bird goes to a small pond and splashes around in it.

_**Within that world of my own**_

_**I could listen to a babbling brook**_

_**And hear a song that I could understand**_

The bird flew back to the branch and dried itself off. Hazuki and Robespeirre lie down near a bank.

_**I keep wishing it could be that way**_

_**Because my world would be a wonderland**_

After the song ended, Hazuki closed her eyes and touched the river and her reflection rippled. Suddenly, a new reflection formed down the river. Robespeirre's jaws dropped and he did a double take. The reflection was of a dog like creature with glasses, buck teeth, gills, webbed feet in black shoes, red pants, a shirt with a tie and a labcoat; he's Keswick. He had has his eyes closed as he walked and whistled a tune.

(A/N: I don't know why, I really gotta change the summary sometime because I don't even know what the heck Keswick is except that he looks like a dog, but reminds me of the White Rabbit a little)

Robespeirre started to tug on Hazuki's sleeve and he meowed loudly trying to get the girl's attention.

"Oh, Robesperre," Hazuki said. "It's just a dog thing in a labcoat..."her eyes snapped open. She took off her glasses, rubbed her eyes, put her glasses back on and did a double take with a shocked look on her face. Keswick pulled out a pocket watch as Hazuki added in surprise, "And a watch!"

Keswick looked at the watch and a look of sho9ck appeared on his face.

"Oh my fur and w-w-w-whiskers!" Keswick exclaimed. He began to run away as he yelled, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

"Now this is curious." said Hazuki. "What could a dog possibly be late for?" she got up and started to follow the dog thing and Robesperre followed his owner as Hazuki yelled, "Please, sir!"

Keswick:_** I'm late, I'm late**_

_**For a very important date**_

_**No time to say hello, good-bye!**_

_**I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!**_

As he disappeared over a hill, Hazuki stopped and said to her cat, "It must be awfully important, like a party or something!" Then she yelled as she and her dogs chased after him. "Mr. Genius! Wait!"

_**No, no, no, no, no, no**_

_**I'm overdue!**_

_**I'm really in a stew!**_

Keswick waved goodbye and went into the hole in the side of the hill.

_**No time to say good-bye, hello!**_

_**I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!**_

Hazuki and Robespierre ran to the rabbit hole and Hazuki got down on her knees.

"My what a peculiar place to have a party." she said as Robespierre barked in agreement. Hazuki started to crawl into the hole and was surprised to be at the front of a long tunnel. "You know, Robespierre, we really shouldn't...uh...uh...be doing this..." Hazuki said, as she squeezed into the tunnel. "After all, we haven't been invited..." She did fit, but she was a tad too bit as she crawled down she added, "And curiousity often leads to TROUBLLLLLLLEEE!" The reason why she had suddenly screamed was she because she had suddenly fallen. The tunnel had led to another large hole. Robespierre was lucky not to fall also, so he watched Hazuki fall down rapidly.

"Goodbye, Robespierre!" Hazuki shouted as she fell into the darkness and the girl and the kitten waved goodbye to each other. "GOOD-BYEEEE!"

* * *

End of Chapter 1

And so, it begins. The next chapter is where Hazuki meets the Lorax and she learns what happens when you eat a cookie and drink something in Wonderland. Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 2: The Pool of Tears

Here is the scene with the Pool of Tears.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Pool of Tears**

Hazuki continued to fall, but then her skirt poofed up like a parachute and then she began to float down. As she floated downward, she sighed in relief.

"Well, after this, I shall not think anything of fa-" Hazuki began, before part of her hair covered her mouth and she pushed it way and she finished, "...of falling downstairs."

She saw a lamp attached to the side of the hole and turned it on. The rabbit hole suddenly was bathed in green light. Hazuki was surprised to find that she was floating down a strange room. As she floated downward, she looked surprised to see that her reflection was upside down. She saw a book float past her, so she picked it up and looked through it and saw that it was nothing, but pictures, so she set it on a floating table.

Suddenly, she heard loud chiming noises and saw a grandfather clock attatched to the wall. As she continued to float down, the room's light became red and she floated into a rocking chair. She sighed as she relaxed, but then she wen t back too far and fell out and continued to float downward.

"Goodness." Hazuki said. "What if I should fall right through the center of the EAARRTH...?" She said before she floated down fast and went through a tight space in the hole. "...and come out the other side where people walk upside down?" She turned upside down as she said this, but then got caught on something. She then saw Keswalk run down a weird hallway. She was upside down and her legs were hanging from a bar. She righted herself and resumed the chase. "Oh, Mr. Dog-Rabbit-Kangaroo," called Hazuki as she chased after him, "Wait! Please!"

She ran into a room and heard a door close. She ran to the door and opened it, only to find a smaller door. She continued opening doors, until she reached the last door, which was about a foot high. She squeezed through it and crawled into a very large empty room.

"Curiouser and Curiouser." Hazuki said, amazed.

She saw a small pair of curtains close and she ran up to them and opened them. There was a small door about six inches high with a doorknob that oddly looked like a little orange person with bushy yellow eyebrows and a big yellow mustache. She began to open the door and the creature let out a yelp of pain.

Hazuki gasped, "Oh, gomanasai. My name is Hazuki Fujiwara."

"Oh, oh, it's quite alright." The creature. "I am the Lorax. I speak for the trees. But you did give me quite a turn."

"You see, I was following-" Hazuki began.

"Rather good, what?" said the Lorax. "Doorknob, turn?"

"Please sir." said Hazuki.

"Well, one good turn deserves another." said the Lorax. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for a science dog. So if you don't mind-" Hazuki said

"Uh? Oh!" The Lorax said before he opened his mouth and Hazuki peeked in to see Keswick running away.

"There he is!" Hazuki said. "I simply must get through!"

The Lorax shook his head, "Sorry, little lady. You're much too big. Simply impassable."

"You mean impossible?" asked Hazuki.

"No, impassible. Nothing's impossible." The Lorax said. "Why don't you try the bottle on the table?"

"Table?" Hazuki said before a table appeared out of nowhere with a small bottle on it and she ran to it. "Oh!"

"Read the directions." The Lorax said with a laugh. "And, directly, you'll be directed in the right directionn."

Hazuki picked up a bottle and read the tag label, " "Drink Me."" She then said, "Hmm, better look first. For if one much from a bottle marked 'poison', it's almost certain to disagree with someone sooner or later."

"Beg your pardon?" The Lorax asked.

"I was just giving myself some good advice. But..." Hazuki said as she started to sip the drink. "Hmm, taste like cherry tart." Suddenly she shrunk a couple of inches. "...custard..." she said as she shrunk some more. "...pineapple..." she said as she shrunk to four inches in height. "...roast turkey," Hazuki said, before the bottle suddenly collapsed on her. "Goodness!" Hazuki said, before she put the bottle next to her on the floor. "What did I do?" she asked.

The Lorax laughed and said, "You almost went out like a candle!"

"But look!" Hazuki said as she ran up to the Lorax. "I'm just the right size!"

"Oh, no use." said the Lorax as he laughed again, "I forgot to tell you, ho-ho-ho-ho! I'm locked!"

"Oh no!" Hazuki groaned, as she put her hand on her forehead, looking like she was about to cry.

"Ha-ha-ha, but, of course, uh, you've got the key, so..." began The Lorax.

"What key?" asked Hazuki.

"Now, don't tell me you've left it up there." said the Lorax, as he glanced up at the table and the key appeared.

"Oh dear!" Hazuki said. She tried climbing the glass table's leg, but it was too slippery. She slid down to the floor nad then sat down with her legs close to her body and put her hand on her face. "Whatever will I do?" she said.

The Lorax laughed and said to Hazuki, "Try the box, naturally."

"Oh." Hazuki said as a small box appeared in front of her. She opened it up and sinside the box were a bunch of cookies with word of them. "Eat me." Hazuki read. She picked up a pink cookie with EAT ME written in blue frosting. "Alright. But goodness knows what this will do." Hazuki said as she took a bite. She suddenly started to have a series of growth spurts. She gasped as she grew bigger. The Lorax's mouth was covered by Hazuki's giant foot. "Oh!" She said as she bumped her head on the celing.

She was now about 70 ft. tall and barely fit in the room.

"Whtwhsthswwdthdwd!" The Lorax mumbled behind Hazuki's shoe.

Hazuki moved her foot out of the way and then asked, "What did you say?"

"I said, "A little of that went a long way"!" The Lorax said and he began laughing.

Hazuki sniffed, looking close to tears again.

"Well, I don't think it's so funny." Hazuki said, unable to hold back her tears. "Now-now, I'll never get home!"

A giant tear fell onto the ground in front of the Lorax.

"Oh, come on, now." said the Lorax. "Crying won't help.

"I know, but..." Hazuki sobbled. "I-I-I just can't stop!"

She began to cry like crazy and the massive tears began to flood the room.

"Hey, hey you! Bwblwlbbwlwbl!" The Lorax said as he swallowed osme water. "Say, this won't do at all! You, you up there! Stop! Stop, I say!" Hazuki didn't listen, as she continued to cry her eyes out. The Lorax noticed the bottle floating in the water. "Oh, look! The bottle! THE BOTTLE!" He shouted.

Hazuki picked up the tiny bottle and drank the last of it. She shrunk to the size of Thumbelina or something and fell into the bottle.

"Oh dear." Hazuki said. "I do wish I hadn't cried so much."

"Glpglpglp." The Lorax said as he swallowed the water and Hazuki and the bottle floated into the keyhole.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

The next chapter is where Hazuki meets some crazy characters doing a caucus race to get dry. Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 3: The Caucus Race

Here is the chapter where the caucus race begins.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Caucus Race**

Hazuki floated through the tears in the bottle. The sun was rising and Hazuki could see that she had literally cried an ocean of tears. Just then, she heard someone singing. She turned and saw an unusual sight.

It was a short stubby clown with green face paint with a tad of peach for the mouth, a red nose, a pink bowtie, a white shirt, yellow vest, blue pants, brown clown shoes, a red jacket and a orange top hat; he's Flip. He was riding on a giant crow named Flap and a hornbill named Zazu was pushing him through the sea. Flip began to sing again.

Flip: _** Oh, a sailor's life is the life for me**_

_**How I love to sail ond the bounding sea**_

_**And I never, never everybody's**_

_**Do a thing about the weather**_

_**For the weather never ever does a thing for me**_

_**Oh, a sailor's life is the life for me**_

_**Tiddley-um**_(Honks his nose twice)_**Da dum dee-dee**_

_**And I never, nev-**_

"...ahoy! And other nautical expressions! Land ho, by Jove!" the dirty clown shouted.

Zazu saltuted him and said, "Where away, Flip!"

"Flip?" Hazuki said to herself.

"Three points to starboard." said Flip. "Follow me, me hearties! Have you no time at all now, ha ha!" He began to sing again as he and the hornbill sailed away.

Flip: _**Oh**_

_**Jo-ho-ho**_

"Flip!" called Hazuki.

"Please!" Hazuki called. "Please help me!" Just then, three ducks Huey, Dewey and Louie rowed by in a canoe. "Um, pardon me, but, uh, would you mind helping me?" The three ducks couldn't hear her. Just then five animals Skippy, Toby, Tagalong, Sis and Koda and swam by. "Yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo! Help me! Please! Help me!" Hazuki called. She stood up, causing the bottle to sink temporarily. "Help me!" Hazuki cried from underwater.

The bottle resurfaced and she saw a group of toons on the shore. Zazu, Skippy, Toby, Tagalong, Sis, Koda, Huey, Dewy and Louie were all running around a rock. Flip was on top of the rock and singing.

Flip: _**Forward, backward, inward, outward**_

_**Come and join the chase!**_

All(except Hazuki):_** Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus race**_

_**Backward, forward, outward, inward**_

_**Bottom to the top**_

_**Never a beginning, there can never be a stop**_

The water start to rise again and Flip lifts up his campfire to prevent it from going out.

Flip:_** To skipping, hopping, tripping**_

_**Fancy free and happy!**_

_**I started it tomorrow and will finish yesterday**_

The water lowers and, surprisingly, the runners are completely dry.

All(except Hazuki):_** Round and round we go**_

_**And dance forevermore**_

_**Once we were behind**_

_**But now, we find we are...**_

Hazuki gets out of the bottle and a wave washes her onto the beach.

_**Forward, backward, inward, outward**_

_**Come and join the chase!**_

_**Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus race**_

Flip:_** Backwards...**_

Flip suddenly saw Hazuki and said as he smoked his cigar, "I say! You'll never get dry that way!"

"Get dry?" Hazuki asked as Skippy jumped off her.

"Of course, missy." Sis shouted.

"You have to run with us, girl!" shouted Koda.

"First rule of a caucus race!" Toby added

"But, how can I-?" Hazuki began before she began to run.

"You'll be dry, lickety-split!" Zazu said.

"But no one can _ever_ get dry this way!" Hazuki said.

"Nonsense!" said Flip. "Why, I'm dry as a bone already!"

"Yes, but-" Hazuki began before a wave covered the group again.

"Alright, chaps! Let's head now! Look lively!" the clown said.

Hazuki saw Keswick wash up on the beach, riding in an umbrella.

"The Scientist dog!" exclaimed Hazuki. "Mr. Dog Scientist! Mi-Mister Scientist Dog!"

Keswick looked at his watch as he got out of the umbrella and gasped. "Oh my g-g-g-goodness!" He turned it over and was drenched in water. "I'm late! I'm late!"

"Oh, don't go away! I'll be right back!" Hazuki called.

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" Keswick said.

As Hazuki ran after the scientist dog, she could still hear the clown talking.

"Skippy, don't step on the hornbill!" Flip shouted, "Huey, there, won't you stop kicking Dewey! Louie, Sis..."

* * *

End of Chapter 3

The next chapter is where Hazuki meets Jimmy and Beezy who tell her the story of Mr. Mole and the Once-ler. Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 4: The Mole and the Onceler

Here is the chapter where Hazuki meets Jimmy and Beezy.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Mole and the Once-ler**

"Mr. Scientist Dog!" called Hazuki as she ran into a clearing. "Oh, Mr. Scientist Dog!"

Unknown to her, she was being watched by two figures. They were both boys. The first one was a 14 year old boy with blonde hair, green short sleeve shirt, blue pants and black shoes. The second was a 15 year old red monster with a pointy nose, no shirt, green horns and he wore only brown short. They continue to eye Hazuki suspiciously.

"Did you suppose he could be hiding?" Hazuki said to herself, while trying to find Keswick. "Hmm...not here." the boys appeared behind her, but Hazuki didn't noticeas she came to a hollow log and got down on her hands and knees. "I wonder..." she said as she crawled in. The two boys looked at each other, before they ran across the log to the other side. Hazuki crawled out from between them and said, "No, I suppose he must've..." but then she saw the two boys and said, "Oh! Why what peculiar figures." She read the names on their arms bands. "Jimmy Two Shoes and Beezy J. Heinous."

"If you think we're waxworks," Jimmy suddenly said. "You ought to pay you know!"

He nudged Beezy, who honked.

"Contrariwise, if you think we're alive, you ought to speak to us!" Beezy said as he nudged Jimmy, who also honked.

They started jumping off each other's backs while honking, before they landed in front of Hazuki.

"That's logic." they both said.

"Well, it's been a pleasure meeting you." Hazuki said with a curtsy, before she walked past them. "Goodbye!"

The two boys stopped her and grabbed her and Jimmy said, "You're beginning backwards!"

Beezy nodded and said, "Yeah, the first thing to say in a visit is..."

Jimmy and Beezy:_** "How do you do?" **_

_**And shake hands**_

_**Shake hands**_

_**Shake hands**_

_**"How do you do?"**_

_**And shake hands**_

_**And state your business**_

They spun her around and then dropped her.

"That's manners." they concluded.

"Really?" asked Hazuki. "Well, my name is Hazuki and I'm following a dog-scientist. So..."

"You can't go yet." Beezy said.

"Yeah, the visit hasn't even started." Jimmy said.

"I'm very sorry." began Hazuki.

Jimmy and Beezy appeared in different places of the forest as Jimmy asked, "Do you like to place to play hide-and-seek?"

Then they appeared in front of Hazuki with Beezy holding a button, "Or Button, button who's got the button?"

"No thank you." Hazuki said politely.

"If you stay long we might have a battle." Beezy said.

The two boys started to box each other everytime they were hit.

"That's very kind of you." said Hazuki as she started to walk away again, "but I must be going."

The two boys got in front of her and asked, "Why?"

"Because I'm following a scientist dog." Hazuki explained.

"Why?" They asked again.

"Well, I-I'm curious to know where he's going." Hzuki replied.

"Ohhhh, she's curious." Jimmy said to Beezy, "Tsk-tsk-tsk-tsk!"

"The Shellders were curious too, weren't they?" asked Beezy.

"Yeah, and you remember what happened to them..." Jimmy added, before they both looked sad.

"Poor things!" They both said, sadly.

Hearing this, Hazuki ran up to them.

"Why?" Hazuki asked, curiously, "What did happen to the Shellders?"

"Oh you wouldn't be interested." Jimmy said as he and Beezy began to walk away.

"But I am!" protested Hazuki.

"Oh no," Beezy said. "You're in much much too much of a hurry!"

"Well, pwerhaps I could spare a little time..." Hazuki said.

"You could?" Jimmy and Beezy said in excitement. "Well..." They both sat Hazuki down on a log and then stood in the center.

Jimmy cleared his throat and said, " "The Mole and the Once-ler!""

"Or," Beezy added, " "The Story of the Curious Shellders!""

The two boys began to dance and honk in rhythm. Music started to play, as they began singing.

Beezy:_** The sun was shining on the sea**_

_**Shining with all his might**_

Jimmy: _**He did his very best to make **_

_**The billow smooth and bright**_

The two boys jump into the air and Jimmy's face turns into a sun with his face while Beezy's face turned into a full moon with his face.

Beezy: _**And this was odd, because it was**_

Jimmy and Beezy:_** The middle of the night!**_

Two figures walk on one half of the beach which is night to the other half that is daylight. The first figure is a humanoid brown mole with purple glasses, a white collar, a black royal like outfit with white gloves and boots; his name was Mr. Mole. The other figure is a tall man with black hair, blue eyes and he wore a gray fedora, a gray fedora, a grey vest, a white shirt, grey pants and black shirt; he's the Once-ler.

Jimmy: _**The Mole and the Once-ler**_

_**Were walking close at hand**_

The Once-ler sits down on a rock and takes off his shoe. A pile of sand pours out, much to his surprise, before he gets an idea.

The beach was wide

_**From side to side**_

_**But much too full of sand**_

Once-ler:_** Mr. Mole!**_

Beezy:_** Said the Once-ler...**_

Once-ler:_**My brain begins to perk!**_

_**We'll sweep this clear in half a year**_

_**If you don't mind the work.**_

Mr. Mole sputters in shock at what Once-ler said.

"Work?" Mr. Mole yelled before he turned to the Once-ler. "Uh, the time has come..."

Beezy(as Mr. Mole turns and winks at the readers): _**The Mole said...**_

"To talk of many things." Mr. Mole said. "Of shoes and ships and sealing wax, and cabbages and kings. And why the sea is boiling hot and whether pigs have wings. Calloo, callay, no work today! We're cabbages and kings!"

Mr. Mole picked Once-ler up and threw him into the air, falling headfirst into the water. To his excitement, he saw some oyster pokemon called Shellders. The Once-ler pulled his head out of the water and whistled to Mr. Mole who turned to Once-ler. Once-ler rubs his belly and licks his lips while pointing to the water. The Once-ler is about to attack the Shellders with an axe, but Mr. Mole bonks him on the head and wags his finger.

He pointed at himself and then at the water. The Once-ler waits patiently as Mr. Mole walks underwater to the Shellders. For some ood reason that the authoress can't explain why, he can breathe normally. The Shellders hid in their shells, but Mr. Mole knocked on each of them and they opened, reluctantly.

"Oh, uhhh, Shellders," Mr. Mole said, "Come and walk with us. The day is warm and bright! A pleasant walk, a pleasant talk would be a sheer delight."

The Once-ler stuck his head underwater and said foolishly, "Yeah, and should we get hungry on the way, we'll stop and, uh, have a bite!"

Mr. Mole smacked him again and Once-ler pulls his head out of the water as the mother Shellder eyes them, suspiciously.

Jimmy:_** But Mother Shelder winked her eye**_

_**And shook her heavy head**_

_**She knew too well**_

_**This was no time to leave her seabed**_

"The sea is nice." Mother Shellder said, "Take my advice and stay right here."

Mr. Mole glared at her in annoyance.

Jimmy and Beezy:_** Mom said**_

"Yes, yes, of course! But, eh...ha-ha!" Mr. Mole said as he shut the mother Shellder's shell.

Mr. Mole: _**The time has come, my little friends,**_

_**To talk of other things**_

_**Of shoes and ships and sealing wax**_

_**Of cabbages and kings,**_

_**And why the sea is boiling hot**_

_**And, uh, whether pigs have wings, ha-ha!**_

Mr. Mole pinched the cheek of a female Shellder who giggled.

Mr. Mole began to play a flute and, like the Pied Piper, the mole leads the oyster Pokemon to shore, as various fish watch in disbelief. Mr. Krabs walks out of the water, followed by the Shellders. Meanwhile, the Once-ler gathered parts of a boat and quickly constructed a cafe. After the mole and the Shellders walk in, Once-ler closed the door behind them.

* * *

Minutes later, Mr. Mole and the Shellsters are sitting at a table. Mr. Mole is holding a menu.

"Hrmmm, well now, let me see," said Mr. Mole, as Once-ler zipped over to the table and sat down, holding a fork and knife. Mr. Mole saw Once-ler and said, "Ah, a loaf of bread is what we cheerful need."

Once-ler nodded and he ran into the kitchen. Mr. Mole picked up two Shellders and tried to eat them, burt suddenly, Once-ler popped out of the kitchen.

"How about some pepper and salt and vinegar, aye?" asked Once-ler.

Mr. Mole quickly put the oysters down and picked up the menu, trying to look innocent.

"Oh yes, yes, splendid idea!" Mr. Mole said, looking annoyed. "Ha-ha, very good, indeed!" Once-ler ran back into the kitchen and Mr. Mole smiled evilly, "Now if you're ready, Shellders, dear," Mr. Mole said as he showed them the menu, "We can begin the feed."

"Feed?" The oyster Pokemon said in fear.

"Oh, yes." Mr. Mole said, before he grabbed all the Shellders.

Mr. Mole:_** The time has come, my little friends,**_

_**To talk of food and things**_

* * *

In the kitchen, the Once-ler was preparing an appetizer as he sang.

Once-ler:_** Of peppercorns**_

_**And mustard seeds**_

_**And other seasonings!**_

_**We'll mix 'em all together**_

_**In a sause that's fit for kings**_

Once-ler arranged the cut garlic bread slices on a plate next to a bowl of olive oil and puts the bottle on his head.

_**Calloo, callay, we'll eat today**_

_**Like cabbages and kings!**_

Once-ler walked out of the kitchens with the appetizer, whistling as he walked into the dining room. He opened his eyes and then looked surprised.

Mr. Mole was crying while wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"I, uh, weep for you, I-uh," Mr. Mole began before he burped. "-oh, excuse me, I deeply sympathize. For I enjoyed your company, oh much more than you realized."

"Little Shellders?" Once-ler called as he looked for them. "Little oyster Pokemon..."

The man got onto a table and lifted the menu.

Beezy:_** But answer, there came none**_

Jimmy: _**And this was scarcely odd because...**_

To the Once-ler's horror, he saw a pile of empty oyster shells.

Jimmy and Beezy:_** They'd been eaten, everyone!**_

Mr. Mole smiled nervously as he got up, sweating nervously as he said, "Hmmm, well, uh, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, hmmm..." The Once-ler slowly approached him with an angry look on his face, looking red with fury, as he held an axe. "Uh...THE TIME HAS COME!" Mr. Mole shouted, before he burst out of the cafe and ran away.

"_**COME BACK HERE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS!" **_The Once-ler shouted as he chases after him and the Sun Jimmy and Moon Beezy watch them go.

Jimmy and Beezy:_** With cabbages...and...kings!**_

They jumped back down into the clearing and said, "The End!"

Hazuki was still sitting on the log, with her head on her hand.

"That was a very sad story." she said.

"Yeah, and there's a moral to it." said Beezy.

"Oh yes," Hazuki said, "A very good moral, if you happen to be an oyster Pokemon. Well, it's been a very nice visit..."

She got up and began to walk away, but Jimmy and Beezy got in her way again.

"Another recitation." said Jimmy.

"I'm sorry, but..." Hazuki began.

"It's titled, "Father William." Beezy said.

"But really, I'm..." Hazuki began.

"First virse." Jimmy said.

Beezy started to act like an old man as Jimmy sang.'

Jimmy: _**You are old, Father William," the young man said**_

"_**And your hair has become very white**_

_**And yet you incessantly stand on your head**_

_**Do you think at your age, it is right, is right?**_

_**Do you think at your age it is right?"**_

Hazuki walked away and looked back. They were still singing.

Beezy: _**"Well, in me youth" Father William replied to his son**_

"_**I'd do it again and again**_

_**And I'd do it again and again**_

_**And again and again**_

_**And again and again!"**_

Hazuki walked away and resumed her chase after Keswick.

* * *

End of Chapter 4

The next chapter is where Hazuki finally caught up to Keswick, but gets a big problem in his house. Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 5: A Turtle with a Ladder

Here is the chapter where Hazuki grows into a big problem for Keswick...literarily.

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Turtle with a Ladder**

After an hour of walking, Hazuki reached the end of the forest. She arroved at a large two-story house. It was covered pink and yellow and the roof was covered with straw.

"Now I wonder who lives here..."Hazuki said as she walked over at the house.

"Carlotta!" A voice called from the house. Somebody opened the window and shutters on the top floor. It was Keswick. "That girl. Where'd she put them? Carlotta!"

"The scientist dog!" Hazuki said as she opened the gate and walked onto the floor.

"Carlotta!" Keswick shouted as he c loses the window shutters and ran downstairs. "N-n-n-n-no use, can't wait. I'm awfully late, oh me, oh my, oh me, oh my!"

He ran past Hazuki without noticing her.

"Excused me, sir," said Hazuki, "but-but, I've been trying to-"

Keswick finally noticed Hazuki, turned to her and frowned as he said, "Why, C-C-Carlotta! What are you doing out h-h-here?"

"Carlotta?" Hazuki said, looking puzzled.

Keswick was mistaking her for his maid.,

"Don't just do something standing...Uh...no-no! Go-go! Go get my gloves! I'm l-l-late!" Keswick stuttered as he shoved the watch in Hazuki's face.

"But late for what? That's just what I..." Hazuki protested.

"My gloves!" he shouted. He blew his trumpet at Hazuki, making the poor girl run into the house. "At once. Do you hear?"

"Goodness, I suppose I'll be taking orders from Robespierre next." said Hazuki as she walked up the stairs.''

* * *

She entered Keswick's room. Most of the furniture was shaped like science tools or computers.

"Hmm, now let me see. If I were a scientist, where would I keep my gloves?" Hazuki said as she walked around the room, looking for the gloves. She saw a bowl on the desk and lifeted the lid to find it full of small cookies. "Oh. Thank you. Don't mind if I do." she said as she grabbed a cookie and took a bite. She walked over to a drawer full of sheets on the floor. As she searched through them, she hummed that song Keswick was whistling earlier. What she didn't know was that she was starting to grow again. She stood up and bumped her head on the celing. She suddenly realized what was happening. "Oh no, not again!" she said

* * *

Meanwhile, Keswick impatiently tapped his foot while waiting for Hazuki. He looked at his pocket watch and yelped.

"Oh! Carlotta!" he shouted as he ran into the house. Hazuki had a look of concern on her face as she quickly filled up the room. Her growing leg pushed the tiny furniture away. Keswick ran up the stairs. "Now you see here, Carlotta!" he shouted. He opened the bedroom door, only to be greeted by a familiar giant shoe. Keswick screamed and ran away. "HELP!" he shouted as the growing leg moved down the stairs, pushing Keswick down with it. He ran to the front door and opened it. He tried to make his escape, but the leg pushed him and some furniture out the door. He looked up and gasped. Giant arms and legs sprouted from inside the house. "No! No! Help! M-m-m-monster! Help, assiss-s-s-stance!" He shouted. He ran into the forest while blowing his trumpet.

Hazuki had finished growing. She was now 90 ft. tall and barely fit in the tiny hous. She tried to get up, but the house as stuck firmly to the ground.

"Oh dear." Hazuki said. She scratched her head, but instead scratched the hay roof.

"A monster! A m-m-m-monster in my house, Flip!" shouted Keswick.

This caught Hazuki's attention.

"Flip?" she said to herself.

Sure enough, Keswick and the clown were walking to the house. "Oh, my poor little bity house!" Keswick said nervously while Flip looked calm.

"Steady old chap. Can't be as bad as all that you know." the clown said.

"Oh my poor roof and rafters, all my wall and...there it is!" Keswick shouted as he pointed at the house.

Flip calmly lit a cigar and smoked from looked up at the house and did a double take.

"By Jove! Jolly well is! Isn't it?" Flip said.

Hazuki opened the tiny window shutters, revealing her glasses and her eys.

"Well, do something, Flip!" Keswick shouted.

"Yes, indeed! Extraordinary situtation, but eh..." the clown muttered.

"But-but-but-but-but w-wh-what?" Keswick stuttered.

Flip blew his nose with a hankerchief and leaned against Hazuki's foot.

"But I have a very simple solution. Much bigger than when I was in Slumberland." he finally said.

"Thank goodness!" commented Hazuki.

"Wha-wha-what is it?" asked Keswick.

"Simply pull it out the chimney." Flip said.

"Yes, go-go-go ahead, ahead! Pull it out!" Keswick said.

This caught Flip by surprised.

"Who? Me? Don't be ridiculous! What we ned is, eh..." he started to say. They heard whistling. They turned to see a reptile walk by. He was about Keswick's height had a shell, was green, a brown derby and wore a chimney sweep's outfit.

"...a turtle with a ladder!" Flip finished.

"Oh, T.W! T.W!" Keswick shouted. The turtle, known as T.W waved at them. "Eh, we need a turzerd with a turtle, a turtle with a bb...can you help us?" he asked.

"At your service, governor!' said T.W. Cheerfully.

"T.W, old pal, have you ever been down a chimney?" Flip said, putting a arm around T.W. And walked him to the house.

"Why, Flip, I've been down more chimneys..." T.W bragged as the turtle started going up the ladder.

"Excellent, excellent. You just pop down the chimney and haul that monster out of there." the clown said.

"Right, Flip..." T.W. Said. He walked up the ladder, past Hazuki's giant eye. He stopped and did a double take. "Monster?" he said, "AAAAAAAHHH!"

T.W screamed as he ran down the ladder. He tried to run out of the yard, but Keswick and Flip held onto his shell. T.W tried to get away, but accidentally ran back up the ladder. He screeched to a halt and ran back down. Flip carried him back up the ladder and T.W cowered in the clown's arms.

"That's better! T.W, lad, you're passing up a golden opportunity!" the clown said.

This got T.W's attention.

"I am?" he asked.

"You can be famous!" Flip said.

"I can?" asked T.W as they climbed up past Hazuki's eyes.

Hazuki put her ear to the wall in order to find out what's happening.

"Of course! There's a brave lad! In you go now. Nothing to it, old boy. Simply tie a rope around the monster's neck and drag it out!" said Flip.

He stuck T.W into the chimney.

"But, but Flip-" TW began before Flip shook his hand saying, "Good luck, T.W."

The clown then pushed TW down the chimney.

The soot in the chimney flew out and filled the room. It made Hazuki start to sneeze. The house started to shake. Flip held onto the ladder and fell before he and Keswick ran for cover.

"Ah-ah-ah...AH-AH-AH-CHOO!" sneezed Hazuki.

TW was shot out of the chimney and flew high into the sky, screaming like a girl.

"Well, there goes T.W..." Flip said in disbelief.

"Poor T.W." Hazuki said sadly

"Ehh, perhaps we should try a more energetic remedy." suggested Flip, sheepishly.

"Yes, anything, anything. But hurry!" Keswick said.

"No, I-i propose that we...uh..." Flip mumbled as he lit a match.

"Yes, come on, come on, y-y-yes, yes..." Keswick said.

"I propose that we...uh...OWWW!" he shouted. The match burned his hand giving Flip the idea. "By jove that's it! We burn the house down!" Flip said, triumphantly.

"Yes! Burn the house...w-w-what?" shouted Keswick.

"Oh no!" shouted Hazuki.

Flip laughed triumphantly and started to throw furniture in a pile near the house. He broke out into song.

Flip:_** Oh, we'll smoke the blighter out**_

_**We'll put the beast to rout**_

He and Keswick picked up the grandfather clock.

_**Some kindling, a stick or two**_

_**All this bit of rubbish oughta do**_

They throw the grandfather clock on the pile and it breaks much to Keswick's despair.

"Oh d-d-dear." Keswick muttered sadly.

_**We'll smoke the blighter out**_

_**We'll smoke the monster out!**_

Flip started to walk to the birdhouse.

"No! Not my beautiful birdhouse!" Keswick shouted.

_**Ohhhhh, we'll smoke the blighter's toes**_

Flip pulls the birdhouse out of the ground, causing birds to fly out. Keswick tries to tackle the clown, but misses and crashes into the gate, which breaks.

_**We'll toast the bounder's nose!**_

The clown snapes the birdhouse in half and throws the pieces onto the pile.

_**Go fetch that gate, we'll make it clear**_

_**That monsters aren't welcome here**_

"Oh me, oh my..."Keswick muttered as he handed the clown the broken gate.

"A match!" shouted Flip.

Keswick handed him a match as he said, "Match?"

"Thank you, lad." The clown said as he swiped the match against Keswick's shirt, igniting it.

_**Without a single doubt**_

_**We'll smoke the monster out**_

Keswick:_** We'll smoke the monster out**_

"NO!" Keswick said when he realized what he just said and that Flip had started a small fire. "No! My poor house and furniture!"

Hazuki saw the smoke and gasped.

"Oh dear, this is serious! I simply must..." she said. She suddenly spots a vegetable garden. "...oh! A garden! Perhaps if I eat something it will make me grow smaller." she said. As she grabbed the tiny carrot, Keswick jumped on her hand and tried to pull it away. Keswick screamed as Hazuki carried the carrrot and him to her giant face.

"Aaaahh! Oh, let go! H-h-help!" Keswick screamed.

"I'm sorry, but I must eat something!" Hazuki protested.

"Not me, you-you-you-you barbarian!" shouted Keswick, but Hazuki ate the carrot. Keswick's hand was missing. He screamed as his hand came out of his sleeve. Hazuki started to shrink rapidly. "Help! Monsters! Help!" he shouted. He tried to run down the stairs, but the shrinking leg knocked him down to the floor. Hazuki stopped shrinking. She was now the size of an ant. Keswick looked at his watched and shrieked. "Ah! I'm late! Oh dear, I'm here, I should be there! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" he said as he ran out the door.

"Ah, say, do you have a match?" asked Flip.

"Must go. Goodbye. Hello. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Keswick said frantically as he ran away.

"Wait! Please wait!" the tiny Hazuki shouted as she started to run out the door.

"Ah, young lady! Do you have a match?" asked Flip, peering down at Hazuki.

"No, I-I'm sorry, but...Mr. Scientist Dog!" Hazuki shouted as she ran after Keswick.

Flip frowned.

"No cooperation, no cooperation at all? We can't have monsters about! Jolly will have to carry on alone!" he said.

The clown started to blow on the fire.

* * *

End of Chapter 5

The next chapter is where Hazuki meets some unusual flowers who sing about themselves in The Golden Afternoon. Read and Review.


	7. Chapter 6: All in the Golden Afternoon

Here is the chapter where Hazuki meets the flowers. This has taken me longer than I thought because I don't know who should be the flowers and that the scene was taken out of almost every "Alice in Wonderland" parody, so I typed it up on my own. I finally figured out that the characters are going to be flower jinkas(they can take the shape of their normal forms while being a flower). Anyways, on with the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6: All in the Golden Afternoon**

As Keswick ran away, the tiny Hazuki followed him.

"Wait! Please! Just a minute!" Hazuki shouted, before she stopped and sighed. "Oh dear. I'll never catch him while I'm this small."

Just then, a swarm of yellow butterflies went past her getting the girl curious.

She went to them as they perched on the leaf and oddly enough, they formed into a loaf of bread.

"Curious butterflies." Hazuki said.

"You mean, BREAD and butterflies." said a voice.

"Yes, of course, I...hmmm?" Hazuki wondered. She looked around to see some nice flowers towering above her. Just then a fly buzzed by, startling Hazuki, but she saw that this fly looked like a rocking horse.

"Horsefly." She said, then corrected herself, "I mean a-a rocking horsefly!"

"Naturally!" said the voice.

"I beg your pardon." Hazuki said, finally deciding to figure where the voice came from. "But did you-" she then saw that it was a purple rose in the shape of a girl with brown hair, a puffy purple dress and a silver tiara.

"That's nonsense." Hazuki scoffed. "Flowers can't talk."

The purple rose smiled and turned to Hazuki with a smile, "Of we can talk. My name is Arianna. These are the other flowers here."

"Well, if there's anyone worth talking to." said a dark purple iris in the shape of a girl with long black hair, blue eyes, wore an indigo shirt, a purple cardigan, tan shorts and sandals named Kelly.

"Or about." giggled a daisy resembling the shape of a girl with blonde hair in ponytail, a pink shirt, and a purple skirt named Jeannie.

Hazuki smiled before she went to the poises which were Vana Glama, Kitty Ko, Sperg, Mindy(from Billy and Mandy) and Mushi Sanban. "And we sing too." They said.

"Really?" asked Hazuki.

"Oh yes." said a tulip in the shape of Lindsay(Total Drama), "Would you like to hear, "Tell it to the Tulips?""

"No, let's sing about us!" said two larkspurs in the shape of two girls named Trixie Tang and Veronica.

"We know one about the shy little violets." said a violet in the shape of a girl named Prudence as she and her friend Bertha hid behind the bushes, shy.

"Oh, not that old thing!" said a lily in the shape of a girl named Heather as she plugged her nose as if to say, "That stinks!"

"Let's do "Lovely lily at the Valley"!" said another lily by the name of Claire Brewster.

All the flowers started to argue until Arianna tapped a baton, shutting them out. "We shall sing "Golden Afternoon."" She then whispered to them and Hazuki, "That's about all of us! Sound your A, Heather!"

Hazuki got herself seated on a leaf and watched the show. Heather, Sperg, Mindy, Vana, Kitty, and Tommy, Jeannie and Kelly vocalized to each note. The dandelions sounded the bass bit. Finally, Arianna conducted the song as the flowers started to sing. The bread and butterflies flew off their perch and then they were being kissed by the tulips before they flew away.

Flowers: _** Little bread and butterflies**_

_**Kiss the tulips**_

_**And the sun is like a toy balloon(balloon)**_

_**They are get up in the morning glories**_

_**In the golden afternoon**_

_**There are dizzy daffodils in the hillside**_

_**Strings of violets are all in tune**_

A ditzy daffodil named Bessie Higgonbottom spun her friend Penny's head around like a top. AS Hazuki got into the tune of the song, a couple Deuce and Cleo(in the forms of a tiger lily and a dandelion) snuggled. Cleo kissed Deuce's cheek, making him roar and blush. A rocking horse fly went onto Arianna's baton. Arianna got frustrated and shook it off.

Tiger lilies love the dandy lions in the golden afternoon

_**(The golden afternoon)**_

_**Every dog and caterpillars and the copper centipede**_

_**Where the lazy daisies **_

_**Love the very peaceful life**_

_**They lead...**_

Hazuki started to yawn a little at that line.

_**You can learn a lot of things from the flowers**_

_**Or especially in the month of June**_

A really pretty flower by the shape of Katrina Van Tassel sang this one solo.

Katrina: _** There's a wealth of happiness and romance**_

_**All in the golden afternoon**_

Hazuki looked around and saw Jeannie playing with the bell flowers like a schoolgirl. As Arianna conducted the violin like flowers and the trombone like flowers, Kelly played a harpsicord. The bread and butterflies swarmed around Hazuki and led her to the posies as if they want her to sing along.

Flowers: _** All in the golden afternoon**_

_**The golden afternoon**_

Arianna made a gesture to Hazuki as if to say, "Go ahead."

Hazuki: _** You can learn a lot of things from the flowers**_

_**Or especially in the month of June**_

_**There's a wealth of happiness and romance**_

_**AaaALL!**_

On that "all" she accidentally made it too high. She then shrugged and sighed.

Flowers: _**The golden afternoon**_

Once the song was over, Jeannie crashed the cymbals making them crash. Hazuki applauded as Arianna bowed.

"That was lovely." Hazuki said.

"Thank you." Arianna said.

"What kind of garden do you come from?" Jeannie asked as she played with her hair.

"Oh, I don't come from any garden." Hazuki said.

"Do you suppose she's a wild flower?" Jeannie asked Kelly as she shook her.

"Oh no. I'm not a wild flower." said Hazuki.

"What species, or shall we say genus are you?" Arriana asked Hazuki.

Hazuki had to think this over, "I suppose you can say, "Genus: Humanus-Hazuki.""

"Ever see a Hazuki with a blossom like that?" Jeannie said.

"Come to think of it," Kelly added, "Did you ever see a Hazuki?"

"Yes." Jeannie said. She pointed to Hazuki's skirt and said, "Did you notice her petals. What a peculiar color!"

Kelly took part of Hazuki's hair and sniffed it to see if it was a pretty smell. "And no fragerance." she concluded.

Jeannie then picked up Hazuki and hung her upside down. "Just look at those stems."

Angry, Hazuki wriggled out of Jeannie's grip and fell. She got up and glared at her.

"Rather scrawny, I say." Kellly said.

"I think she's pretty." said a small rose bud. Arianna covered his mouth.

"Quiet, bud." she said.

"But I'm not a flower!" Hazuki protested.

"Aha!" Kelly exclaimed. "Just as I suspected." She then went to Arianna and whispered, "She's nothing but a common movile vulgaris!"

"Oh no!" the flowers gasped. This can't be good.

"A common what?" asked Hazuki.

"To put it more bluntly, loser," Kelly said like a stuck up person. "A weed."

"I'm not a weed!" Hazuki glared and protested.

Soon the flowers started to get the feeling of not having Hazuki stay here.

"Don't let her stay here and go to seed." said Claire moving away.

"Go on now!" Jeannie said as she pushed Hazuki into the posies' bed.

"Please go!" Arianna ordered.

"We don't wan't weeds in our bed!" Vana, Kitty, Mushi, Mindy, and Sperg said as they pushed Hazuki away.

Hazuki ran away as every flower told her to get going. Deuce and Cleo turned into their flower forms and roared at Hazuki, even a dog flower Mr. Chew barked at her. Once Hazuki was away from the garden, she didn't notice two daffodils, Dash Baxter and Kwan above her. Dash whispered something in Kwan's ear making him smirk mischievously.

"Alright if that's the way you feel about it!" Hazuki glared. "If I were my right size, I'd pick everyone of you if I wanted to!"

Dash smirked and he and Kwan pushed a leaf full of water onto Hazuki.

"And I guess that'll teach you-" Hazuki turned away until she got water splattered all over her and she was floating to another part of the area away from the garden with the flower jinkas laughing at her.

"You can learn a lot of things from the flowers. Hmph!" Hazuki grumbled as she wringed her skirt and fixed her hair and glasses. "Seems to me they can learn a few things about manners."

Just then Hazuki saw something in the sky.

* * *

End of Chapter 6

It ends in a cliffhanger. The next chapter is where Hazuki meets up with Azmuth and gets some advice from him.


	8. Chapter 7: Advice from a Cockroach Alien

Here is the chapter where Hazuki meets Azmuth and asks some advice.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Advice from a Cockroach Alien**

Where we last left off, after Hazuki got humiliated by the snooty flower jinkas, she saw smoke in the sky. Curious, she followed the sources as a voice started singing faintly.

Voice: _**A-E-I-O-U**_

_**A-E-I-O-U**_

_**A-E-I-O-U**_

Hazuki parted some leaves and found the source of the singing. It was a gray cockroach like alien with a thin mustache, green eyes, a green robe over a gray/black turtleneck shirt. He's Azmuth and he was smoking on a hookah.**(A/N: I know smoking is bad, but it was in the film)**. Hazuki went to the mushroom he was sitting on and laid her elbows on the mushrooms, her cheeks resting on her palms.

_**O-u-e-i-o-a,**_

_**U-e-i-a**_

_**A-e-i-o-u**_

He was about to smoke from his hookah once more before he glanced in Hazuki's direction. He then noticed Hazuki and asked as a smoke O, R, and U came out of his mouth, "Who are you?"

"I-I hardly know, sir! I changed so many times since this morning, you see..." Hazuki said, making Azmuth raise an eyebrow.

"I do not see. Explain yourself." he said as he blew a C and a smoke question mark.

"Why, I'm afraid I can't explain myself, sir, because I'm not myself, you know..." Hazuki said.

"I do not know." Azmuth said.

"Well, I can't put it anymore clearly for it isn't clear to me!" Hazuki said, making Azmuth look frustrated.

"You? Who are you?" he shouted, blowing a smoke "U"

"Well, don't you think you ought ot tell me-" she started to say, but started to cough from the smoke and fog on her glasses. "...who you are first?"

"Why?" the cockroach alien asked, blowing a smoke Y.

"Oh dear. Everything is so confusing." Hazuki said with a sigh as she cleaned her glasses.

"Is it not." said Azmuth, climbing up a leaf.

"Well, it is to me." Hazuki protested.

"Why?" Azmuth asked.

"Well, I can't remember things as I used to, and..." Hazuki started to say.

"Recite." he said.

Hazuki got up.

"Hmm? Oh! Oh, oh yes sir! Um,..._"how doth the little busy bee, improve each such..."_" she started to say.

"Stop!" Azmuth interupted her, climbing another leaf. "That is not spoken correctically. It goes..." he huffed from his hookah. " _"How..."_"

But for some reason, no smoke was coming out of his mouth. He shook it to make it work, only to find it still wouldn't, before he discovered the problem. Two of his cockroach legs were holding the cord, so that no smoke would come out. Azmuth slapped them a few times and they let go.

Hazuki couldn't help, but find this funny, so she started to giggle, but stopped as Azmuth glared at her, before he cleared his throat and began: _"How doth the little crocodile improve his shining tail." _Smoke came out of his mouth, in the shape of the crocodile. _"And pour the waters of the Nile, on every golden scale. How cheer..."_ he then felt a little shaking, which interrupted him. _"How cheer..."_ He began again, but the shaking started again. His legs weren't onl the leaf. Azmuth cleared his throat and got his legs on the leaf, making Hazuki giggle again. Azmuth glared at her again, making her stop. Azmuth continued as he blew smoke of fishes into the smoke crocodile's mouth. _"How cheerfully he seems to grin, how neatly spreads his claws. And welcome little fishes in, with gently smiling jaws."_

"Well, I must say i've never heard it that way before..." Hazuki admitted.

"I know, I have improved it." said Azmuth, as he blew another smoke.

"Well..." Hazuki began before she coughed from the smoke. "If you ask me."

"You?" Azmuth asked. "Who are you?" he asked, blowing smoke in Hazuki's face making her cough and sneeze.

Hazuki groaned angrilly, stomping her foot, before she began to walk away, only to find a bit of pink smoke on her foot. She shook it off and stormed off.

"You there, girl! Wait!" Azmuth called as Hazuki parted the leaves. "Come back! I have something important to say!"

"Oh dear." Hazuki groaned. "I wonder what he wants now." She walked to the mushroom where Azmuth is smoking his hookah while lying on his back.

"Well?" Hazuki asked.

"Keep...your...temper!" said Azuth.

"Is that all?" asked Hazuki asked in an annoyed voice.

"No." Azuth said as he sat up. "Exactically what is your problem?"

"Well, it's exacti-, exacti-, well, it's precisely this. I should like to be little larger, sir." admitted Hazuki.

"Why?" Azmuth asked, blowing a smoke question mark.

"Well, after all, theree inches is such a wretched height, and..." Hazuki started to say.

Azmuth got the wrong idea when she'd said that and shouted, turning reddish-pink and started steaming, "I am exactically three inches high and it's a very good height indeed!"

Azmuth began to puff from his hookah so much that smoke covered him from head to toe.

"But I'm not used to it. And you needn't shout!" Hazuki scolded.

Her shout cleared the smoke and it seemed like Azmuth had shedded his skin.

"Oh man..." Hazuki said.

Then she heard Azmuth call out, "By the way, I have a few more helpful hints." Hazuki glanced around in confusion before she turend and saw that he had insect wings. "One side will make you grow taller..."

"One side of what?" asked Hazuki.

"And the other side will make you grow shorter." Azmuth said.

"The other side of what?" Hazuki called.

"The mushroom, of course!" shouted Azmuth, making Hazuki fall. He then flew off without a trace. Hazuki sighed and took two pieces of the mushroom.

"Hmm. One sidw ill make me grow...but which his which?" hse asked. "Hmm. After all, that's happened, I-I wonder if I...I don't care." she said as she took a bite out of the left side. "I'm tired of being only three inches high-" she stared to say, but then started to grow as she yelled, "Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!"

She grew until she was taller than the entire forest. A bird's nest was on her head. A toucan named Eva in it loooked down at Hazuki and screamed.

"Ah! A aserpent! Aaaaaaahhh! Help! Help! Serpent! Serpent!" Hazuki screamed as she flew around.

"Oh, but pelease, please!" shouted Hazuki.

"Off with you! Shoo! Shoo! Go away! Serpent! Serpent!" she screamed.

"But I'm not a serpent!" Hazuki insisted.

"So? Indeed? Then just what are youL?" asked Eva.

"I'm just a little girl!" Hazuki shouted.

"Little? Ha, little?" Eva said, before she began laughing.

"Well I am! I mean, I-I wa..." Hazuki said as she lookeed at her giant body.

"And I suppose you don't eat eggs either." Eva said suspiciously, looking into Hazuki's eyes.

"Yes I do, but..." said Hazuki.

"I knew it! Serpent! Serpent!" Eva shouted.

"Oh, for goodness sake! Hmm...and th eother side will..." Hazuki said as she took the right mushroom piece.

"A very idea." Eva ranted, gathering up her eggs. "Spent all my time laying for serpents like her!"

Hazuki took a tiny bite of the mushrooms in her right hand and grew back to three inches high, causing Eva to fall along with her eggs and nest. Eva landed on he3r nest and caught all the eggs, before she glared down at Hazuki.

"Goodness. I wonder if I''ll ever get the knack of it." Hazuki said. She took a lick at the left side and immediatley changed back to her normal size. "There, that's much better." Hazuki said, before she put the mushroom pieces in her skirt pocket. "Hmmm...I better save these. Now let's see, where was I?" She said as she walked away.

* * *

End of Chapter 7

The next chapter is where Hazuki meets the ghost with the most. Read and Review.


	9. Chapter 8: Beetlejuice the Cheshire Cat

Here is the chapter where Beetlejuice comes in to the picture. This will have references from the cartoon show a little bit just so that I can keep Beetlejuice in character

* * *

**Chapter 8: Beetlejuice the Cheshire Cat**

Hazuki made her way into a deep forest, where she found herself completely lost. Almost every inch of every tree was covered in odd signs pointing in different directions, saying things like "This way" and "That way".

"Hmmm," Hazuki said as hse looked around, trying to decide which way to go. "I wonder which way I ought to go..."

Just then, she heard a voice singing and saw multi-culored lights flashing dimly in the trees.

Voice:_** Twas brilling and the slivey toves**_

_**Did gyre and gimble in the wabe**_

_**All mimsy in the borogroves**_

_**And the momeraths out to grabe**_

"Now, where in the world do you suppose that..." Hazuki began.

"Uh...lose something?" the voice asked.

Just then, Hazuki's glasses disappeared, much to her shock. "Hey!" she shouted. She looked everywhere until she found her glasses behind the rock. She put them on and gasped when she saw a a grin above the tree.

Hazuki laughed nervously and said, "Oh, no, no, I-I was just wondering."

"Oh, that's quite alright!" The grin said. "Oh, hrmm, one moment please..." then two yellow eyes dropped towards the smile and the teeth started to play like piano keyes, making ht esound of a harmonica. Then he appeared fully. It was a purple cat with black stripes, yellow hair and teeth. "Second chorus." the cat said, before he sang again.

Cat: _**Twas brlling and the slithy toves,**_

_**Did gyre and gimble in the wabe...**_

"Why, you're a cat." Hazuki said.

"A Cheshire Cat." the cat replied. "But you can call me Beetlejuice. BJ for short."

Beetlejuice: _**All mimsy were the borogroves...**_

He began to disappear, until Hazuki said, "Oh wait! Don't go, please!"

"Wvewry well," Beetlejuice said as he reappeared." Third chorus."

"Oh, no, no, no...arigato." Hazuki said, "But-but I just wanted to ask you which way I ought to go."

"Well, that depends on where you want to get to." Beetlejuice replied.

"Oh, it doesn't really matter." said Hazuki. "As long as I..."

"Then it really doesn't really matter which way you go." Beetlejuice said as he jumped to the ground and disappeared.

Beetlejuice:(as the footprints move towards Hazuki and go around her): _**And the momeraths outgrabe**_

Beetlejuice jumped into another tree and became visible, before he said, pointing in one direction, "Oh, by the way, if you'd really like to know, he went that way."

"Who did?" asked Hazuki.

"The dog scientist." Beetlejuice replied.

"He did?" Hauzki asked in excitement.

"He did what?"

"Went that way."

"Who did?"

"The dog scientist." Hazuki said getting frustrated.

"What dog scientist?" Beetlejuice asked.

"Didn't you just say," Hazuki said, "...I mean...oh dear."

Beetlejuice then stood on his head...literally balancing on it as he ased Hazuki, "Can you stand on your head?" Hazuki just groaned in annoyance. Beetlejuice put his head back on his shoulders as he said, "However, if I were looking for a scientist dog, I'd ask Goofy, known as the Mad Hatter."

"Mad Hatter?" Hazuki asked. She turned to a sign that says "Mad Hatter". "No, I-I-"

"Or...there's Donald Duck, known as the March Duck in that direction." Beetlejuice also recommended.

"Oh, thank you," Hazuki said. "I-I think I shall visit him."

"Of course, he's mad too." Beetlejuice added.

"But I don't want among mad people!" Hazuki said.

"Oh, you can't help that." said Beetlejuice. "Almost evyerone is mad here." he began to laguh, but then stopped, as he added, "You may have noticed that I'm not all there myself. Also, if you need me or want me to go away, say my name three times."

"Three times?" Hazuki asked.

"Three times, Hazuki." Beetlejuice began to disappeare as he sang once more.

Beetlejuice: _**He-he-he, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha**_

_**And the momeraths outgrabe**_

"Goodness. If the people here are like that, then I must try not to upset them. How very curious!" Hazuki said as she went on her way.

* * *

End of Chapter 8

The next chapter is where Hazuki goes to the most insane tea party in history.


	10. Chapter 9: A Mad Tea Party

Here is the chapter is where Hazuki goes to the mad tea party.

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Mad Tea Party**

After walking through the woods, Hazuki had finally found a house which she believes could be the Mad Hatter and the March Duck's house. She heard some merry singin going on at the garden of the house. She walked to the gate that was at the side of the house to see who could be singing. She saw that it was a very long table with a pink table cloth and many and many teapots and teacups and more things. Sitting around the table where a humanoid dog with a orange shirt, a green hat and blue pants, and brown shoes and a duck in a blue sailor shirt and hat that seem happy.

They were Goofy and Donald Duck and righ tnow they were singing a song, while steam was coming out of the teapots, playing along with the song.

Donald(March Duck):_**...to us**_

_**A very know what day today is tea forget of us?**_

Goofy(Mad Hatter):_** A very merry unbirthday...**_

Donald:_** A very merry unbirthday...**_

Goofy and Donald: _**A very merry unbirthday to uuuuussss...**_

As a solo was taking place, Hazuki looked from behind the chair and saw the teapots dancing around. She tried to look at the guests of the party, but the stam was in the way. So she looked down through the teapots.

Donald:_** Aaaaaa...very Merry Unbirthday to me**_

Goofy:_** To who?**_

Donald:_** To me!**_

Goofy:_** Oh you**_

Donald:_** A very merry unbirthday to you**_

Goofy:_** Who me?**_

Donald:_** Yes you!**_

Goofy:_** Oh me!**_

Donald: _**Let's all congratulate us**_

_**With another cup of tea.**_

_**A very merry unbirthday**_

_**Toooooooooooooooooooo...Yooooooooooouuuuuuu...**_

When the song was over, Hazuki applauded. Goofy and Donald noticed that Hazuki was there. Then they sprang from their chairs and jumped from chair to chair over to her, saying, "No room, no room, no room!"

Hauzki sat down on a chair in confusion and protested, "But I htought there was plenty of room."

"Ah, bu ti's very rude to sit down without being invited!" Donald said.

"I'll say it's rude. It's very very rude indeed." Goofy said.

"Very very rude indeed." A brown mouse named jerry peeked out of a teapot and repeated in a sleepy voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Gomanasai." Hazuki apologized, figuring they had a point. "But I did enjoyed your singing and I thought-"

"You enjoyed OUR singing?" Donald asked, eagarly jumping onto the arm of the chair Hazuki was sitting on.

"Oh, what a delightful child!" said Bart. "Hah! I'm so excited, we never get compliments! You must have a cup of tea."

"Ah, yes indeed!" Donald agreed. "The tea, you must have a cup of tea!"

"That would be very nice. And i'm sorry that I interrupted your birthday party." Hazuki said as Donald gave her the tea. "Thankyou."

Donald then grabbed the tea back and said, "Birthday? Ha, ha, ha! My dear child, this is not a birthday party."

Then Goofy picked up a teapot and poured tea as he said, "Of course ont. He-he-he. This is an unbirthday party."

"Unbirthday?" Hazuki said in confusion. "Why, I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand."

"It's very siimple." Donald explained. "See, 30 days have Sept-no...when..." Donald scratched his head. "An unbirthday, then you..." he chuckled and added to the audience, "She doesn't know what an unbirthday is."

Goofy replied, "How silly...ha, ha, ha, ha, ha...Ahem..." He coughed a little and used a teapot to spray some steam to clear his throat. "I shall elucidate!"

Donald used a spoon as a baton to conduct the teapot into music.

Goofy(spoken):_** Now stastics prove, prove that you've one birthday**_

Donald(spoken):_** Imagine, just one birthday every year**_

Goofy(spoken):_** Ahh, but there are over 364 unbirthdays**_

Donald(spoken): _**Precisely, why we're gathered here to cheer!**_

And since today was Hauzki's birthday, Hazuki got up and said, "Well, then today is my unbirthday too."

"It is?" said Donald in surprise.

"What a small world this is." commented Goofy.

"In that case..." said Donald before he and Goofy jumped out of hteir seats and started to dance around Coraline.

Donald(singing):_** A very merry unbirthday**_

Hauzki: _**To me?**_

Goofy(singing): _**To you**_

He takes his hat off to present a pink cake trim in white with a burning candle on top.

Donald:_** A very merry unbirthday**_

Hazuki:_** For me?**_

Goofy: _**For you**_

Goofy gives Hazuki the cake.

_**Now blow the candle out, my dear**_

_**And make your wish come true**_

He picks some icing up with his finger and licked it off with a laugh.

Hauzki blew the candles out and it started to flare like a fuse. In fact, to Hazuki's surprised, the cake launched off to the sky like a skyrocket.

Donald and Goofy:_** A very merry unbirthday to you...**_

The cake exploded with many pretty colors like fireworks, much to Hazuki's delight. Out of th esmoke, decended Jerry with a tiny umbrella tied to him.

Jerry:_** Twinkle, twinkle little bat**_

_**How I wonder what you at**_

_**Up above the world you fly**_

_**Like a teatray in the sky...**_

Jerry landed in the pot and Donald closed the pot.

Hazuki applauded as she sat down. "That was lovely."

Goofy dipped his saucer in a teacup and said, "And uh, and now my dear, he-he, uh...you were saying that you would like to sit, uh...? You were seeking some information of some kind...he-he!"

He then took a bite of the saucer.

Donald gave Hazuki the cup of tea as Hazuki accepted it and said, "Oh yes. You see I'm looking for a..."

Goofy then called out, "Clean cup, clean up! Move down, move down, move down!" as he threw his cups in the air as did Donald.

Donald grabbed Hazuki by the arm and made her sit up and follow.

Hazuki said in confusion, "But I haven't used my cup!"

Donald:_** Clean cup, clean cup**_

_**Move down, move down**_

_**Clean cup, clean cup, clean cup**_

_**Move down...**_

Goofy picked up a teapot witih three spouts on each level of height.

As he poured tea in three cups, he asked Hazuki, "Would you like a little more tea?'

Hazuki tried to get some tea out of a teapot with no spout as she explained, "Well, I haven't had any yet, so I can't very well take more..."

Donald took the teapot, cracked it and poured tea into Hazuki's cup.

"Ahh, you mean you can't very well take less!" Donald corrected her.

Hazuki scooped a spoon full of sugar and poured it in Hazuki's teacup, then poured all the whole sugar pot in the cup, too much, in fact that it overfloaed.

"Yes! You can always take more than nothing!" Goofy agreed.

Hazuki took the cup and said, "But I only meant that..."

She was about to sip it, bu the sugar wasn't allowing her to.

Goofy held four cups full of tea and tossed a teapot after fillin gthe forth one on top.

"And now, my dear, soemthing seems to be troubling you." He said, as he took a sip of the tea cup at the bottom. "Uh, won't you tell us all about it?"

"Start at the beginning." Donald said

"Yes, yes." Goofy agreed. "And when you get to the end, heh,he, heh, stop! See?"

"Wsell, it asll started when I was sittin gon the riverbank with Robespeirre." began Hazuki.

"Very interesting." Donald said as he drank some tea, but hten slammed the tea down quick with an excited expression, "Who's Robespeirre?"

"Well, Robespeirre's my cat." Hazuki explained, "You see..."

Right when Hazuki said "cat", Jerry poked husi head of his teapot as he shouted, "Cat?" and then started to go nuts in panic shouting "Cat!" and running around the table.

Everybody except Hauzki went after Jerry to calm him down. Goofy and Donald jumped and grabbedf Jerry by the tail.

Donald then said, "Hurry! Give the jam! Quickly! Get the jam!"

Hauzki didn't need a second invte and went for the jam.

"On his nose, on his nose!" Donald instructed her, as Hazuki scooped some jam up with a knife with a knife and smothered it on Jerry's nose, making him calm down even as he said, "Where is the cat..."

Goofy sighed in relief and said, "Oh. OH my good ness! Those are the things that upset me!"

Donald poured some tea and stopped the pouring by sniipping the flow in half as he said, "See all the trouble you've started?"

Hazuki received the cup and said, "But I din't really think..."

"Ah, but that's the point." said Donald. "Fi yo udon't think, you shouldn't talk!"

Hauzki was about to drink her tea, when Goofy shouted, "Clean cup, clean cup! Move down, move down, move down!"

"But I still haven't used..." Hazuki began to protest as they moved down.

Goofy:_** Clean cup, clean cup**_

**_Move down_**

"And now, my dear, as you were saying?" Goofy said.

"Oh yes," Hazuki said. "I was sitting on the riverbank with uh..." she whispered in Goofy's ear. "You know who."

Goofy said in excitement, "I do? Heh, heh, heh, heh..."

"I mean my...C...A...T."

Goofy then pulled out the teapot and said, "Tea?"

Donald then cut a cup in half with a knife and said, "Just half a cup if you don't mind." Goofy then poured Donald some tea into the half cup.

"Come, come my dear." Goofy said with a laugh. "Don't you care for tea?"

"Yeah, I'm very fond of tea, but..." Hauzki tried to explain.

"If you don't care for tea, you could at least make polite conversation!" Donald said.

"Well, I've been trying to ask you..." Hauzki began.

"I have an excellent idea." Donald said. "Let's change the subject!"

He then bonked Goofy's hat onto his head with a mallat. Goofy popped the top of his hat half off and asked, "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Hazuki said in confuision, "Riddles? Let me see now. Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Goofy then asked, "I beg your pardon?"

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" asked Hazuki.

"What is a WHAT?" Goofy asked as his hat came off his head.

Donald went behind him and shivered, "She's stark raving mad!"

Hazuki got up and said, "But it's your silly riddle! You just said-"

Donald and Goofy got up and backed away from Hazuki.

"Very good?" asked Goofy as he tried to use a chair to defend himself.

Donald nervously held up a cup of tea saying, "How about a nice cup of tea?"

Hauzuki then yelled in frustration, "How about a cup of tea in deed! Well I'm sorry, but I just haven't the time!"

Donald then shouted out, "The time! The time! Who's got the time?"

Then, Keswick came in, saying in a panic, "No, no, no, no! No time, no time, no time! Hello, goodbye! I'm late! I'm late!"

Hazukii was surprised that Keswick actually came to this party of lunatics as she said, "The scientist dog!"

Keswick took out his watch and said, "Oh, I'm so late! I'm so very very late!"

Then Goofy yanked the watch out of Keswick's pocket, also yanking Keswick's neck.

"Garsh, no wonder you're late." Goofy said as he examined the watch. "Why, this clock is exactly two days slow."

"Two days slow?" asked Keswick.

"Of course you're late!" Goofy said as he dipped the watch in a teapot and then slammed it onto a table, removing the face of the watch and laughed as he said, "Let's have a look!" he used the salt for an microscope and said as he took out the gears with a fork, "This watch is full of wheels."

Keswick couldn't believe what was happening. As if his house being burnt was bad enough.

"Oh, my good watch! Oh my w-w-w-wheels! My springs!" Keswick yelled as he grabbed some springs and wheels as one spring got caught on his nose, before he stuttered, "But-but-but-but-but-but..."

"Butter!" said Goofy. "Of course, we need some butter! Butter!"

"Butter!" Donald yelled in Keswick's ear.

"But-but-Butter?" Keswick said as he spotted a tray of butter and picked it up.

Goofy took the butter from Keswick and started spread it all over the clock's face, "Thank you, butter. Ha ha. Yes, that's fine."

Keswick then yelled in panic, "Oh-no-no, no-no-no, you'll get crumbs in it!"

"Oh, this is the very best butter!" Goofy said as he slammed the butter in Keswick's face. "What are you talking about?"

Donald then said, "Tea?"

"Tea!" Goofy said, as he poured the tea on the watch. "Oh, I never thought of tea! Of course!"

"No!" Keswick said as Goofy said, "Tea", and laughed. Keswick said, "No! Not tea!"

Donald blocked Keswick's way as he said, "Sugar?"

"Sugar two spoons! Two spoons. Thank you, yes" Goofy said, taking the sugar and forks and slammed them into the watch.

"Oh please! Be careful!" Keswick said.

"Jam?" Donald asked, as he handed the jam to Keswick.

Goofy took the jam from Keswick and said, "Jam, I almost forgot about jacm!" he poured the jam on the watch and spread it around.

"No, no!" Keswick said. "Not jam!"

"Yes, sure you want." said Goofy. "It's nice to see."

"Mustard?" asked Donald as he balanced a jar of mustard on his foot.

Goofy took the mustard and said, "Mustard, yeah, but-" He got cut off first thing. "MUSTARD?" he tossed it away. "Don't lets be silly!" He took a lemon and poured it into the clock. "Lemon,t hat's different, that's..." Then he shut the watch and used a butter knife to slice off the jam as he saidi. "There. That should do it."

"Then, the watch started to go haywire and jump around.

"Look at that!" exclaimed Goofy.

"It's going mad!" shouted Donald.

"Oh my goodness!" said Hazuki, getting worried.

"Oh dear!" Keswick said

The clocked jump around.

"I don't understand! It's the best butter!" Goofy said.

"Mad watch! Mad watch! Mad watch!" Donald shouted.

"Oh look!" Goofy exclaimed as it went crazy. "Oh no!"

"There's only one way to stop a mad watch!" shouted Donald holding a mallat. He then smashed the watch until it stopped its twitching. Now it's nothing, but a small pile of junk.

Goofy stared at it, before he said, nonchalantly as he passed the watch to Keswick. "Two days slow. That's what it is."

"Oh, my watch..." Keswick said, getting all teary eyed.

"It was?" asked Goofy.

"And it was an unbirthday present too..." Keswick added, tearfully.

"In that case..." Donald took Keswick and then prepared to throw him out of the garden.

Goofy and Donald:_** A very merry Unbirthday Toooooooooooooooooooo...you!**_

Goofy and Donald tossed Keswick out of the garden and waved goodbye to him as Hazuki tried to catch up to him.

"Mr. Scientist Dog!" Hazuki yelled as she ran out of the party. "Oh, Mr. Scientist Dog! Now where did he go to?"

Then she heard the tea party song again .

She turned and glared at Goofy and Donald before she stormed off and muttered to herself, "Of all the silly nonsense, this is the stupidest tea party I've ever been to in all my life."

* * *

End of Chapter 9

The next chapter is where Hazuki heads to the dangerous woods. I figured out the answer to the riddle asked in this: Quills! I know. Crazy. Anyways, read and Review.


	11. Chapter 10: The Tulgy Wood

Here is the chapter where Hazuki enters the Tulgy Woods.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Tulgy Wood**

When hazuki was far enough from the party, she said, "Well, I had enough nonsense. I'm going home. Straight home." She continued marching into the woods. "That dog. Who cares where he's going anyway? Why if it hadn't been for him, I..."

She then spotted a sign that said, "Tulgy Wood."

She looked around, not noticing that a pair of eyes were staring right at her.

"Hmmm, curious." Hazuki said, "I don't remember this. Now let me see." one pair of eyes turned out ot be a pair of eye glasses with a pair of bird legs at the bottom. It jumped onto Hazuki's face. She noticed that things eem a little blurry all of a sudden, though she already had glasses. Then to her surprise, a bird with a mirror face stood before her. She looked in the refleciton and saw the glasses on hr face, "Uh, no, no, please." Hazuki said as she took them off and put them on the branch. The glasses bird handed her her glasses and Hazuki said walking off as she put them on, "No more nonsense."

The two creatures stared at her confused.

"Now if I came this way, I should go back this way!" Hazuki said as she wlaked ove3r a log and accidentally stepped on a Honker who was sleeping with some baby Honkers.

"Oh, I beg your pardon!" Hazuki began, but the mother Honker told all of her babies to swim in the pond away from Hazuki.

The mother Honker then angrilly honked at Hazuki before she jumped into the pond to catch up with her kids.

Then two frogs(one with a symble body and the other with a drum body) began croaking before they began to hop away, hopping over each other, making drumming and clanging noises.

"Goodness," Hazuki commented, as she walked across the pond on rocks after watching the two st range frogs hop away. "When I get home, I shall write a book about this place...if I-if I ever do get home..."

She then came across a waterfall wher some strange umbrella birds were splashing around. "OH, um, excuse me!" Hazuki called and the umbrella birds looked at Hazuki. "Um, could one of you tel me...?" the umbrella birds flew up the tree and glared at her, and Hazuki could see that they were umbrella vultures. "Uh..." Hazuki said, nervoulsy. "Never mind."

she went deeper and deeper into the woods. "Oh dear." Hazuki said, "It's getting dreadfully dark. And nothing looks familiar." she then noticed a bird with a shovel for a face digging and half filling some hold. "I shall be certainly glad to get out of..." She then exclaimed in pain after she bumped into a cat that has a bird-cage for a stomach, making two birds, a yellow one with blue eyes and a tan one with a ponytail and blue jewel, Tweety and Aoogah escape.

"Hurry, Aoogah!" Tweety shouted making a flight for it.

The cat jumped up and started to chase them, snapping at them. With the last snap, he caught the two birds in his mouth and swllowed them back in.

Then, an owl, with a neck like an accordian for a neck, woke lup and started to fly as he hooted and his neck stretched.

"It would be so nice if something would make sense for a change!" Hauzki said when she heard a tapping noise. She followed the noise and found a couple of hammer birds hammering on some trees and spoonbills with pencil heads. Started to write one word on each sign. Hazuki followed the signs, reading, "Don't...step...on...the...Yoshis? The Yoshis?" Then some green Yoshis that were on the ground popped up and started to make an anrrow, pointing at a red pathway, "Oh a path!"

Hazuki was so glad that there was a way out.

"Oh, thatnk goodness! Why, I just knew i'd find one sooner or later. Oh, if I hurry back, I might even be home in tine for tea! Oh, would Robespeirre be happy to see me! Oh, I just can't wait till I-oh!"

She then stopped and gasped in shock when she saw a small dgo named Max sweeping the road with his fur. When the dog reached Hazuki, it went around her and continued sweeping.

Hazuki sid in despair, "Oh dear. Now i-now I shall never get out." She left what was left of the path and sat down on a rock. "Well, when-when one's lost, I-I suppose it's good advice to stay where you are until someone finds you." As she was talking to herself, the creatures that she met in these woods gathered around, listening to her lament. Realizing she's in another world, she startled to get worried and sad. "But...but who'd ever think to look for me here? Good advice.(Sniffle) If I listened earlier I wouldn't be here! But that's just the trouble with me, I give myself very good advice." Hazuki then began to sing.

Hazuki:_**...but I find seldom follow it**_

_**That explains the trouble that I'm always in**_

_**Be patient is very good advice,**_

_**But the waiting makes me curiousity**_

_**And I'd love the change**_

_**Should osmethign strange began**_

_**Well, I went along my merry way,**_

_**And I never stop to reason...**_

Hazuki began to sniffle so hard. Same with the creatures.

_**I should have known there'd be a price to pay,**_

_**Someday...someday...**_

_**I'd give myself**_

_**But I seem to find myself follow it**_

Hazuki began to cry. The creatures started to cry until they started to disappear, leaving Hazuki alone.

_**(Spoken) Will I ever learn to do**_

_**(sung)...the things I should**_

Chorus:_** Will I ever learn**_

_**To do the things I should**_

A half moon was above hre. But the moon was actually Beetlejuice's smile.

Beetlejuice: _**Hmm, hm, hm,**_

_**Dum, dee, dum, dum, dum**_

_**And the momeraths outgrabes**_

Hazuki turned to Beetlejuice and watched as he appeared, before she said, "Oh, BJ, it's you!"

"Whom, did you expect, genius? The scientist dog, perhaps?" Beetlejuice asked her cheerfully

"Oh, no, no, no, no. I-I-I'm through with dogs who were labcoats. I want to go home!" Hazuki sobbed as she blew her nose in her hankerchief. "But I can't find my way!"

"Naturally!" Beetlejuice said. 'That's because you have no way. All ways here you see are the queen's ways."

On 'queen's way', his paws grabbed his fur, making it become green hair.

Hauzki looked clueless as she said, "But, I've never met any queen."

"You haven't? You haven't? Oh, but you must!" Beetlejuice said. "She'll be mad about you! Simply mad!" he laughed and began to sing again before he disappeared before Hazuki stopped him.

"Please! Please!" Hazuki called. "How can I find her?"

"Well," Beetlejuice said. "Some go this way..." he pointed left. "Some go that way." He pointed the right. "But as for me, myself, personally...I prefer the shortcut." Beetlejuice pulled a branch down opening a hidden door on a tree that was a magical shortcut to the queen's castle.

"Oh." Hazuki exclaimed, amazed by ethe way of how easy it was to get to one place to another. "Thank you, BJ!" She hugged the cat.

"Don't hug me like that!" Beetlejuice said. "I'm already becoming soft."

"Oh, right. Thanks." Hazuki said. "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!"

In an instant, Beetlejuice disappeared. Hazuki then walked in, hoping to find some help.

* * *

End of Chapter 10

The next chapter is where Hazuki meets the queen. Read and Review.


	12. Chapter 11: Painting the Roses Red

Here is the chapter where Hazuki meets the queen herself.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Painting the Roses Red**

Hazuki found herself in a garden maze, where she started to hear some singing going on. As she was walking along, red paint flew behind the hedge wall and landed right in frong of Hazuki. Suprirsed, and confused, and, of course, curious of what's going on, she jumped up to see what's going on at the other side.

Voices: _**Da dee dee da da da**_

_**Doodle de do**_

_**Dee do dee do**_

_**Bum, bum, bum, bum**_

_**Painting the roses red!**_

_**We're painting the roses red!**_

_**We dare not stop or waste a drop,**_

_**So let the paint be spread!**_

_**Oh, we're painting the roses reeeeeed...**_

_**We're painting the roses red!**_

She started jumping sideways. She passed a gap of the hedge. She stopped and looked from behind the hedge to find three boys, a yellow skinned boy wearing a red/white shirt, green jacket and blue pants, Ed, a boy with peach skin, three hairs, red/yellow shirt and blue pants, Eddy and a boy with red hair and baseball cap, a big nose, a white/blue shirt and blue pants, Billy painting a bush's white roses red.

All three:_** Ooooohhh...Painting the roses red,**_

_**And many a tear we shed...**_

Ed:_** Because we know...**_

Eddy and Ed:_** They'll cease to grow**_

Billy:_** In fact,they'll soon be dead**_

He splashes some on Ed and Eddy as they moan.

All three: _**And yet we go ahead**_

_**Painting the roses red**_

They move on to the next rose bush and started painting it.

Eddy:_** Painting the roses red**_

_**We're painting the roses red!**_

Hazuki walked up to Eddy and tapped him on the shoulder.

Hazuki: _**Oh, pardon me**_

_**But, Mr. Boy**_

_**Why must you paint the roses red?**_

"Huh?" Eddy said before he explained. "Oh! Well, the fact is, miss, we've planted the white roses by mistake."

Eddy:_** And...**_

(with the other two)_** The Queen, she likes them red**_

_**If she saw white instead...**_

Billy:_** She'd raise a fuss**_

Ed:_** And each of us...**_

Eddy:_** Will quickly lose his head!**_

"Goodness." Hazuki said, holding her neck.

All three:_** Since this is what we dread...**_

_**We're painting the roses red!**_

"Oh dear." Hazuki said. "Then let me help you." She picked up a brush and a paint can and walked up a ladder to reach the roses.

Hazuki: _**Painting the roses red!**_

Ed, Eddy and Billy: _** We're painting the roses red!**_

_**Don't tell the Queen**_

_**What you have seen or say that's what we said**_

_**But we're painting the roses red!**_

Hazuki:_** Yes, painting the roses red!**_

Billy:_** Not pink**_

Ed:_** Not green**_

Hazuki:_** Not aquamarine**_

All four: _**We're painting the roses red!**_

When they were nearly done, some trumpets sounded off. Soldiers started to march through the maze.

The three painting gardeners panicked, knowing that the queen was coming as they yelled, "The Queen! The Queen!"

"The Queen." Hazuki said.

"The Queen!" Billy, Ed and Eddy exclamed again, before they started throwing away any evidence that they were doing something with the red paint.

They fell to the ground, face down in a row. Hazuki joined the fall. The soldiers wer made of villains and villanesses. They marched and whistled to the song. The soldiers then formed into a deck.

Then the commander cried out, "Guards, a-ten hut!" The soldiers formed a heart. "Sound off!"

The vllains then started to make a straight narrow path.

Keswick sounded his trumpet on his way to the post.

"The scientist dog!" Hazuki said, unable to belive that this was what Keswick was late for.

Keswick panted from all that running he did and announced, "He-he-her imperial h-h-highness, he...her grace, her Excellency, her royal majesty, the queen of all villains, Queen Endive!"

Queen Endive came out, looking happy to be out today. She was a woman with orange skin, green hair and she wore a red dress and a crown. Everybody cheered in her presence.**(A/N: Me boo at Endive)**

Someone came from behindn Endvie and cleared his throat. He was a humanoid pig with a goatee, a green shirt, purple pants and a pink hat.

Keswick then added, "And the King...Reuben."

Reuben happily took his crown off as a Mickey Mouse cheer was heard.

Endive then glared at a rose bush that had red paint dripping off one of one of the roses. Endive stomped to the bush, wiping some paint off with her finger.

Endive:_** Who's been painting my roses red?**_

She pulled the push out with great force of anger.

_**Who's been painting my roses red!**_

_**Who dares to taint**_

_**With vulgar paint**_

_**The royal flower bed?**_

She approaches Hazuki and the gardeners.

_**For painting my roses red...**_

_**Someone will lose his head!**_

"Oh no, your majesty please!" Billy got up and pleaded, "It's all his fault!" as he pointed at Eddy.,

"Not me, your grace! Billy! Billy!" Eddy yelled frantically.

"You?" Endive said.

"No, Eddy!" said Billy, as he points at the boy.

"Eddy, you say?" Endive said getting interest.

"Not me!" Eddy said, pointing at Ed. "Ed!"

"That's enough!" Endive shouted. "Off with their heads!"

**(A/N: Sorry, guys.(Ed, Eddy and Billy nod meaning "It's only for the parody". I smile, feeling better))**

The crowd cheered as Crocker, Dark Helmet, Psy-Crow, Professor Monkey-for-a-Head, Orochimaru and Deidra started to carry Eddy, Ed and Billy away.

Crowd: _**They're going to lose their heads**_

_**For painting the roses red**_

_**It serves them right**_

_**They planted white**_

_**But roses should be red!**_

_**Oh, they're going to lose their heads...**_

"SILENCE!" Endive yelled as she made the guards fall to the force of her voice.

Hazuki then tried to defend them, saying, "Oh, please, please! They were only trying to..."

Endive then gave Hazuki her attention.

"And who is this?" she asked.

Reuben approached Hazuki and sid, "Uh...well, well, well, now, eh...let me see, my dear. It certaintly isn't a boy...do you suppose it's a pig?"

Endive then said in a gentle voice, "Why it's a little girl."

Hazuki got up, saying, "Yes-and-and I was hoping.."

Endive then said, "Look up, speak nicely, and don't twiddle your fingers! Turn out your toes. Curtsey. Open your mouth a little wider and always say, "Yes, your majesty!""

Hazuki did exactly what she was supposed to do on greeting the queen, as she said, "Yes, your majesty!"

"Hmmmm." Endive said, approvingly. "Now, um, where do you come from and where are you going?"

"Well, um," Hazuki said. "I'm trying to find my way home.

Endive then turned and yelled in Hazukii's face, _**"YOUR WAYS? ALL WAYS ARE MY WAYS!"**_

"Yes, I know." Hazuki said, "But I was just thinking..."

"Curtsey while you're thinking." Endive said in a patient mood, al of a sudden, and Hazuki did as she was told, "It saves time."

"Yes, your majesty." Hazuki said. "But I was only going to ask..."

"I"ll ask the questions!" Endive yelled. "Do you play croquets?"

"Why, yes, your majesty." Hazukisaid.

And without letting Hazuki finish, Endive announced, "Then, let the game begin!"

* * *

End of Chapter 11

The next chapter is where Hazuki's croquet match against Endive, but BJ is going to get her in trouble. Read and Review.


	13. Chapter 12: The Croquet Match

Here I am with the croquet scene.

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Croquet Match**

Keswick blew the trumpet and all the soldiers started to move into position.

King Reuben waved his hand and staff around, saying, "In your places, in your places, by the order of the king! Hurry, hurry, hurry!"

endive ordered, "Shuffle deck! Guards, cut! Guards, halt!"

Some flamingos ran right into a bag and jumped in. Keswick brought the bag over to Endive who rolled up her sleeves and took two flamingos out. She examined them and threw one away. She straightened the flamingo out to make it stiff and still. Keswick then placed a Shaymin on the ground. The Shaymin uncurled and yawned. Then it curled back into a ball, getting ready for Endive to hit it.

But, before she could do that, Hazuki who was having trouble with the flamingos was making a lot of noise.

"SILENCE!" Endive roared as Hazuki lost one flamingo and shut the beak of the one she decided to use.

Endive then got ready to make her move. She swung and missed the Shaymin. Reuben gently shoved the Shaymin into going. The Shaymin rolled around as the soldiers moved to where the Shaymin was going so that the Shaymin would go under him. The other soldiers did the same until the Shaymin stopped rolling.

Everybody cheered for Endive. Hazuki knew that this was cheating, but she didn't care. She was more annoyed that she got into this nutty game. Endive held the flamingo in victory. She got ready to hit the Shaymin and miss. Of course, the Shaymin went ahead and rolled to the soldiers that liined up to make a tunnel. One guard, Fidget the Bat was late though. He tried to make it, but he slid on the grassy ground in faliure as everyone gasped in shock while Endive put her hands to her motuh and got angry.

"Off with his head!" Endive screamed in anger.

The guards took Fidget away.

"Off with hishead, off with his head!" Reuben said as they carried the guard away. "By order of the king! You heard what she said!"

"You're next!" said Endive, as Hazuki held her neck, thinking she was going to lose her head as well.

"Oh, but..." Hazuki begna to protest.

"My dear." Endive said, gesturing that it was her turn.

Hazuki sighed in relief. Endive placed the flamingo on its back, spread its feet flat and sat on the flamingos feet like a seat. Hazuki aimed careflully for a good hit. But just as she was about to hit, the flamingo started to dangle around. Endive chuckled. Hazukii held the flamingo by the neck, trying to at least hit it with the head, but the wisecracking flamingo stood up with Hazuki on its back. The crowd laughed hysterically. Hazuki frustratingly tried to get the flamingo to stop messing around. She made the flamingo lay on its back and the flamingo started kicking Hazuki in the stomach, making her laugh, but then shouted "Stop!" at the flamingo.

Endive turned and crosse her arms in an impatient annoyance.

Hazuki whispered to the flamingo, "Do you want us both to lose our heads?"

The flamingo responded yes in a goofy dumb way. Then, they started to wrestle, while the crowd laughed. The crowd stopped laughing and started cheering now because the flamingo was acting like it's congratulating her by shaking her legs, much to Hauzki's frustration. Hazuki smiled and beckoned, telling him to come to her. The flamingo did so and Hauzki aggressibely grabbed the flamingo by the neck and hit the Shaymin real hard. The Shaymin rolled as Endive watched in fearful excitement. The guards started to move out of the Shaymin's way, making Endive relax.

The crowd laughed. Endive smiled in glee. Hazuki was just hoping that this game will be over soon. It was Endive's turn. As she walked to the Shaymin, a humming voice was heard by Hazuki. Hazuki noticed that a tale appeared on Endive's backside. She knew that it was Beetlejuice yet again.

Beetlejuice:_** La, la, la**_

_**Da, da, dum**_

_**La, la, la, hmm**_

Beetlejuice fully appeared and said, "I say, how are you getting on, babes?"

Hazuki said, "Not at all, BJ!"

"Beg pardon?" asked Beetlejuice.

"I said, "not at all!"

Endive turned in mad frustration, asking, unaware that Beetlejuice's head was floating next to her, "Whom are yo utalking to?"

Hazuki sheepishly said, "Oh...uh...a cat, your majesty."

"Cat?" asked Endive looking at her right after Beetlejuice disappeared and reappeared on the other side, making a funny face. "Where?"

"There!" Hazuki said. "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice-" Hazuki then got cut off when Beetlejuice disappeared once Endive looked Endive turned and Beetlejuice reappeared on Endive's behind again. "Oh...oh, there he is again.

Beetlejuice then disappeared again, right before Endive turned to Hazuki in a gentle patience in at first, saying, "I'm warning you, child..." Then she said in an angry threating voice, _**"IF I LOSE MY TEMPER, YOU LOSE YOUR HEAD! UNDERSTAND?"**_

Endive resumed her concentration on the game.

Beetlejuice reappeared once more on Endive's behind.

"You know, we could make her angry." Beetlejuice said. "Shall we give it a try?"

Hazuki, worried about what Beetlejuice was trying to do, pleaded. "Oh, no, no!"

Endive was about to swing, as Beetlejuice held the flamingo and placed it under her dress.

"Oh, but it's lots of fun." Beetlejuice said as Hazuki said frantically, "No, no, no! Beetlejuice, stop! Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Bee-" She got cut off when he disappeared , "STOP!" Once on cue, Endive flipped over.

"Oh no!" Hazuki exclaimed.

The guards gasped and tried to restrain her.

"Oh my f-f-fur and whiskers!" Keswick exclaimed.

"Oh dear, save the Queen!" Reuben screamed.

"Someone's head will roll for this!" Endive said as she pushe dthe guards down, revealing a very angry Endive. She pointed at Hazuki and said, "YOURS!" Hazuki backed up, bumping and falling onto some guards. "Off with her...!"

Before she could finished, Reuben tugged Endive's dress and Endive gave him her attention.

"But, but consider, my dear." Reuben said, tryign to calm her down. "Couldn't we have a trail...uh...first?"

"Trial?" said Endive, raising an eyebrow.

"Well,...just a...uh...little trial? Hmmm?" Reuben said.

Endive pondered this before she said, "Very well then. Let the trial begin!"

* * *

End of Chapter 12

Not good! BJ had just framed Hazuki. Next up is the final chapter.


	14. Chapter 13:Nightmare

Here is the moment you've been waiting for. The finale to the story.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Nightmare**

Later, Hazuki stood at a stand in front of a tall judge's booth. The group of toons from the Caucus race was in the jury box. Two guards stood in attention next to Hazuki. Keswick blew his trumpet.

"Huh...your majesty...members of the jury...loyal subjects..." Keswick said. Reuben cleared his throat loudly. "...and Reuben the king. The prioner at the bar is charged with enticing her majesty, Endive the Queen of Hearts, into a game of croquet and threby willfully..." Keswick rambled.

"But..." Hazuki protested.

"...and with malice aforethought, teasing, tormenting and otherwise-" Keswick read from a list.

"Don't mind all that! Get to the part where I lose my temper." Endive said with an evil smile.

"...thereby causing the queen to lose her temper." Keswick finished.

"Now, ha-ha...areyou ready for your sentence?" Endive asked Hazuki.

"Sentence?" Hazuki said in confusion. "Ah, but there must be a verdict first!"

"Sentence first! Verdict afterwards."

"But that just isn't the way!"

"_**ALL WAYS ARE..."**_ Endive began.

"Your ways, your majesty." Hazuki said, annoyed a little.

"Yes, my child. Off with her..." Endive started to say.

"Consider my dear. Uh...we called no witnesses...uh...couldn't we...uh...maybe one or two? Ha? Maybe?" Reuben said.

"Oh, very well. But get on with it!" Endive said.

"First witness! First witness! Ah, we'll call the first witness." Reuben said.

"The March Duck!" Keswick read.

Two carried Donald by the arms while he calmly drank tea. He was thrown up to Endive and Reuben.

"Oh, oh, what do you know about this uh...unfortunate affair?" Reuben asked.

"Nothing." Donald said.

"Nothing whatever?" Endive shouted.

"Nothing whatever!" Donald shouted back.

"That's very important! Jury, write that down!" Endive ordered an dthe jury frantically wrote "Nothing whatever" on chalkboards.

"Unimportant, uh,...your majesty means of course..." Hazuki began.

"_**SILENCE!" **_Endive shouted, making Hazuki's hair be pointing in the right direction. As Hazuki got her hair together, Endive said, "Next witness."

"The Brown Dormouse!" Keswick read.

Two guards gently brought in Jerry who was sleeping in a teapot and they placed him in front of Endive.

"Well?" Endive shouted, but Reuben and the guards shushed her. "What hav eyou to say about this?" Endive said quietly

Jerry:_** Twinkle, twinkle, little bat**_

_**How I wonder...**_

"That's the most important pieces of evidence we've heard yet." Endive said. The jury was leaning close to hear until Endive yelled, _**"WRITE THAT DOWN!"**_

"Twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle..." The jury said as they wrote the word on their boards.

"Twinkle, twinkle." Hazuki said in annoyance. "What next?'

"The Mad Hatter!" Keswick read.

The guards broughth in Goofy, who was also drinking tea.

They threw him to the queen.

"Off with your hat!" Endive shouted and Goofy quickly took it off as he said, "Oh my..." and laughed.

"And oh...where were you when this horrible crime was committed?" asked Reuben.

"I was home drinking tea." Goofy replied. "Today you know is my unbirthday."

"Why, my dear! Today is your unbirthday too!" Reuben said, excitedly.

"It is?" said Endive, looking surpised.

"It is?" said Goofy and Donald.

"It is?" the guards said.

Goofy and Donald:_** A very merry un birthday to you!**_

Endive:_** To me?**_

Everybody(except Hazuki and Endive):_** To you!**_

"Oh no." Hazuki groaned as she facepalmed.

Everybody(except Hazuki and Endive):_** A very merry unbirthday to you!**_

Donald hands Endive a cake.

Endive:_** For me?**_

Everyone(except Endive and Hazuki):_** For you!**_

Goofy:_** Now blow the candle out, my dear**_

_**And make your wish come true!**_

Endive blew th ecandles out and the cake exploded. In its place was a wrapped gift which Endive opened. It was a crown with a string of pearls on it which she put on.

Everyone(except Endive and Hazuki): _**A very merry unbirthday to you!**_

Hazuki casually looked at Endive.

To her surprise, the crown turned into Beetlejuice who waved to her.

"Oh! Your majesty!" Hazuki said.

"Oh, yes, my dear?" Endive said.

"Look! There he is now!" Hazuki said.

"He? Where? Who?" Endive said.

"Beetlejuice the Cheshire Cat!" Hazuki said.

Beetlejuice disappeared as Endive looked up.

"A cat!" Endive said.

"Cat! Cat?" Jerry said before he ran out of the room in a panic.

"This is terrible!" Goofy said.

"Catch him! Catch him! Go for it!" Donald said.

"Catch him! Catch him! Give me the jam, the jam!" Goofy said.

"The jam! The jam! By the order of the king!" shouted Reuben.

A guard handed Goofy the jam. In the confusion, a curtain fell on top of Endive.

"Let me have it!" shouted Endive and Goofy accidentally drenched Endive in jam.

Reuben was trying to hit Jerry with a mallet. Instead, he hit Endive.

"_**SOMEBODY'S HEAD IS GONNA ROLL FOR THIS!" **_Endive shouted. Reuben handed the mallet to Donald who handed that and the jam to Goofy who handed it to Hazuki who quickly trying to look inocent as Endive got free, looking ticked off before she said, "Aha!"

Suddenly, Hazuki remembered something.

"The mushroom!" Hazuki said to herself, before she quickly jammed both pieces into her mouth.

"OFF WITH HER HE-" Endive started to say, but stopped short, when she saw something that made her quiet.

The courtroom gasped as Hazuki grew until her head hit the celing. The guards rushed at the giant Hazuki, but she picked them up.

"I'm not afraid of you! Why you're nothing but a pack of hybrids and scoundrels!" Hazuki said as she dropped them.

The guards screamed as they crashed to the floor.

"Rule 42: All persons more than a mile high must leave the court immediatley!" Reuben said.

"I am not a mile high and I'm not leaving!" Hazuki said.

Endive laughed and said nervously, "Sorry! Rule 42, you know."

Hazuki bent down to the king and queen who quickly used Reuben as a shield, given that they were the size of action figures compared to her.

"And as for you, your majesty!" Hazuki said, unaware that she was starting to shrink. "Why you're not a queen. You're a fat, pompous, bad tempered old ty-tyrant..." But then Hazuki trailed off as she realized that she was normal size again and Endive smiled evilly.

"What were you saying my dear?" Endive said, unaware that Beetlejuice was on her head.

"Well she simply said that you're a fat, pompous, bad tempered old tyrant, hahaha!" Beetlejuice said

"_**OFF WITH HER HEAD!"**_ Endive shouted.

"You heard what her majesty said!" Rebuen said. "Off with her head!"

Hazuki ran away as everyone in the courtroom chased after her. As Hazuki ran through familiar parts of Wonderland, other people encountered chased her.

But then, she was back on the beach, running around the rock alog with everyone else while Flip was on the top of the rock yet again as they all sang.

Everyone(except for Hazuki): _**Foreward, backward, inward, outward**_

_**Here we go again!**_

_**No one ever loses**_

_**And no one can ever win.**_

_**Backward, forward, outward, inward**_

_**Bottom to the top, **_

_**There's...**_

Soon enough, Hazuki broke away and ran across the beach with endive and her soldiers in close pursuit as Endive yelled, _**"OFF WITH HER HEAD! OFF WITH HER HEAD!"**_

Hazuki ran over some rocks, until it dissolved into the tea party table, as Hazuki ran over some cups, until Goofy and Donald grabbed her, stopping her from running away.

"Just a moment!" Goofy said. "You can't leave a tea party without having a cup of tea, you know!"

"But I can't stop now!" Hazuki said.

"Oh, but we insist." Donald said as they now stood in front of a cup of tea and swung her arms. "You must join us in a cup of tea."

Goofy and Donald jumped into the cup of tea with her and Hazuki swam to the surface, seeing that she was in the ocean and Endive was still in close pursuit, riding on Flap with Zazu pushing her along, as Endive screamed, "OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

Hazuki saw Azmuth sitting on a mushroom, smoking from his hookah before she swam to him and said, "Azmuth! What will I do?"

"Who are you?" he asked her blowing smoke in her face, making her cought.

Eventually, she was running through a tunnel made out of pink smoke, created from the smoke Azmuth blew. Hazuki looked back and saw Endive, Reuben, Goofy, Donald, Jerry, Flip, Eva, T.W., Jimmy, Beezy, Mr. Mole, the Once-ler and many others chasing after her.

"There she goes! Don't let her get away! Off with her head!" shouted Endive.

At the end of the tunnel was the small door, which Hazuki tried to open.

"No use, missy. Still locked, you know." the Lorax said.

"But the Queen! I simply must get out!" Hazuki said.

"Oh, but you _are_ outside." the Lorax chuckled a bit.

"What? What you mean, one who speaks for the trees?" Hazuki asked.

"Speak for yourself, if you know what I mean." the Lorax opened his mouth and Hazuki peeked into it. It was her sleeping under the tree with Robespierre on her lap.

"Why that's me. I'm asleep!" Hazuki said.

"Don't let her get away! Off with her head!" Endive shouted as they all started to gain on her.

"Hazuki, wake up! Please waske up, Hazuki! Hazuki! Please wake up, Hazuki! Hazuki! Hazuki!" Hazuki yelled as the toons reached her and everything started to swirl around.

"Hazuki? Hazuki? Hazuki!" a voice said and Hazuki opened her eyesto see that she was sitting against the tree in the park.

The voice belonged to Victoria. Hazuki sighed. It was only a bad dream.

"Will you kindly pay attention and recite your lesson?" Victoria said.

Hazuki got up and recited, "Huh? Oh. Oh! Uh...how doth the little crocodile improve his shining tail. And pour the waters of the..."

"Hazuki, what are you talking about?" Victoria asked.

"Oh, gomasai Victoria, but you see, the frog alien said..." Hazuki tried to explain.

"Frog alien? Oh, for goodness sake. Hazuki, I..." Victoria started to say, but then she sighed. "Oh well. Come along, it's time for tea."

As Victoria, Hazuki and Robespeirre walked away, Hazuki knew that she would remember that dream for the rest of her life.

Chorus: _** Hazuki in Wonderland**_

_**Over the hill or here or there, I wonder where.**_

**The End**

* * *

That's...(blows kiss)...finito! Thank goodness. This was a fun parody and I enjoyed typing this up. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Read and Review. Adios!


End file.
